


Days at West Dominion

by ProdigalEzplorer (Asguardian)



Series: Modern AU [1]
Category: League of Legends
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-24
Updated: 2014-06-01
Packaged: 2018-01-16 19:45:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 31
Words: 39,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1359583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asguardian/pseuds/ProdigalEzplorer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ezreal is a freshman at West Dominion and to put it mildly, he's hot for his Geology teacher. On the other side of the coin, Garen is a senior with a promising football career getting schooled by his Math professor. College AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introductions

Ezreal had debated a long time before finally choosing a school. West Dominion had been high on his list, however there were a few other legitimate contenders. Then he got a call from the West Dominion dean inviting him to personally tour the school. He was sold on the school the second he stepped foot on the campus. Several schools were vying for him, but West Dominion then offered to accept him with a full scholarship.

As if this was not enough incentive for him, they turned around and hired a whole slew of new teachers. One being Taric Saffier, a prominent geologist and Jayce Calaway, a techmaturgy scientist who had discovered a new energy source. To say Ezreal was excited about his first day of class was an understatement; both of these men were to be his professors.

His first class was Geology at eight am, and though he was the first to enter the classroom of the students, Taric was behind his desk organizing his handouts. Ezreal turned to pick a seat at the front of the class.

“Oh, if you'd like to pick up one of each of these,” Taric gestured to the papers, as he glanced at the clock, seven thirty. “You're really early,” And he laughed.

“I am just so excited! I've always wanted to study Geology in depth!” Ezreal watched Taric's face light up again, and found the man to be incredibly dazzling. A wrapped sapphire was at his neck, glimmering as he stood to extend his right hand.

“Well, I'm Doctor Taric Saffier, who are you?”

“Ezreal Eventyr.”

“Ah, I've heard of you! Doctor Lightshield invited you here himself after hearing about your accomplishments in map-making. I'm sure it will be delightful to have you in my class.”

At this point, a few other early birds were filtering in, so Taric began to direct traffic. Ezreal took a seat in the very front row, dead center.

As it was the first class, the lecture was pretty short, Taric reviewed the syllabus, explained what book they needed, and how grades broke down across class versus lab. They were dismissed about thirty minutes early.

Ezreal wandered the campus a bit as he headed to his next class. Several booths were set up, one being a football themed one with the quarterback Garen sitting behind it looking quite bored. Everyone who knew anything of football knew that Garen was the shining star at West Dominion. On the other hand, Ezreal could care less about football, and didn't know who he was at all.

He would have walked right past if he hadn't spotted Lux coming this way. They'd met at a competition for art; Ezreal had submitted some of his maps on a whim. Lux had swept the competition with her paintings that seemed to glow through the paint. While admiring her pieces, she had come up to introduce herself. They had become fast friends, keeping up with each other via text.

“Ezreal! You chose to come to West Dominion, too?” She smiled in her way that made her eyes shine.

“Yeah! I got a full scholarship, how was I supposed to say no?” And he laughed.

Lux looked to Garen then back to Ezreal, “Have you met my brother?”

“Uh, no?” Ezreal looked at her then slowly at Garen. “You two are related?”

“Yep! Crownguard isn't really that common a last name...”

Realizing he was being forced into an introduction, Garen put out his hand for a handshake. “Garen,” He said flatly.

“Ezreal,” Ezreal responded, putting his hand into Garen's. Compensating for something? Ezreal thought as Garen crushed his hand.

“What's your schedule like this semester?” Lux questioned as Garen crossed his arms, offering nothing more to the conversation.

“I'm actually heading to my next class now...” Ezreal rustled in his bag to pull out his schedule. “Calculus with... Kirves?”

“Are you serious? I'm in your same class! We can walk together!” She leaned across the table and pecked Garen on the cheek. “See you later, bro!”

 

The atmosphere in the Calculus class was very dark. Lux waved at Ashe and the three sat together at the front row.

“Have you heard about this guy?” Ashe whispered to Lux and Ezreal.

“No, what's wrong with him?” Ezreal whispered back.

That's when the door flew open.

“Hello class, I am Darius Kirves. Half of you will drop this class, the next fourth will fail, and I will give zero fucks either way,” He dropped the textbook onto his desk loudly. “I doubt any of you printed the syllabus from our online system,” Darius picked up a stack of papers and handed it to Ezreal, “So I have taken the liberty of printing it out for you.”

“Class begins at ten am, sharp, with a quiz each day. If you are late, tough shit. The door will be locked, so you might as well go back home. Three absences are an automatic withdrawal from the course,” He stopped to smile. “That's Lightshield's rule, not mine. I'd drop you after the first if I was allowed.”

“That said, I do want you to do well. This year's TA is Mister Garen Crownguard, and his availability is on the syllabus. He's an excellent tutor,” Darius laughed to himself.

“So, let's begin,” Darius then proceeded to lecture the rest of the class.

 

“Ugh, that class is going to be hell...” Ashe said as they exited. “By the way, I'm Ashe,” She extended her hand to shake Ezreal's.

Already tired of handshakes, Ezreal reached out and shook hers in return. “Ezreal,” He flashed his politest smile.

“Hey, babe,” A large man with long hair and serious facial hair draped an arm around Ashe. He glared slightly at Ezreal. “Who's this?”

“Ezreal,” Ezreal offered his hand, remembering the pain of Garen's handshake.

“Tryndamere,” The man responded, shaking his hand like a normal person. Ezreal let out a silent sigh of relief.

“Garen didn't tell me he had a TA position...” Lux said as Tryndamere walked with them as they entered student union.

“Ah ha! That's just like him. Nah, he needed the credit, Lux. He probably just forgot to say something,” Tryndamere laughed. “Still gonna try out for the cheer-leading team?” He looked at Ashe then Lux.

“Of course,” Ashe said with a laugh. “Lux?”

“Uh, I really don't think I'll have the time... I'm taking eighteen hours...”

“Eighteen hours?!” Ezreal interjected as he picked up his drink to purchase.

“Yeah? It was a bad decision, I know,” Lux grabbed her food choices and sat down at the table with everyone. “Actually, I'm gonna have to scarf this down and go... My next class is in fifteen minutes.”

Realizing he would need to go at the same time she did or he'd be alone with Ashe and Tryndamere, Ezreal quickly created his exit plan.

“Hey, where's the bookstore?” He asked to Lux.

She swallowed her bite of food with force, “I can point you the way when I head to class.”

“Awesome,” And as soon as she finished, they both left together. The happy couple had already begun to make-out.


	2. Settling In

Ezreal bought his books, having actually printed everyone's syllabus from the internet before the first day of classes. Then he went back to his dorm. His goal was the check the web for job opportunities around campus.

However, his roommate was there. Xin Zhao looked up from his desk as he entered, then quickly diverted his attention back to whatever he was doing.

“Already done with classes today?” Ezreal tried.

“No,” Xin Zhao answered.

He didn't add anything else to that no. Ezreal had already decided they would probably never be anything resembling friends and tried to not find the idea kind of depressing.

On the web, he found a few listings for jobs around campus. The one that really caught his eye was an assistant for the Science labs. Ezreal sent in his resume and letter of interest. He didn't necessarily need the job, but he wanted to have as many things to put on his future resume as possible.

 

The next day was English at nine am, which for some reason Xin Zhao was in as well. Riven Banner was well-spoken, but Ezreal found her kind of boring overall.

“That class will be an easy A,” Xin Zhao said quietly as they left. He turned to head in the opposite direction as Ezreal. Maybe there was hope for a friendship between them after all.

Techmaturgy was next at eleven am. Jayce Calaway was an exuberant man, really in love with his topic. He completely filled the whole hour and a half with information.

“Okay, guys, have the book next time and we'll discuss the basics of construction design!”

Lab was right after, but sadly was not taught by Jayce as well. A tall woman with pink hair walked in five minutes late.

“Aw, sorry guys, I'm totally late!” Her voice was booming and incredibly loud.

“Cause you're a dumbass!” A blue haired girl shouted from the back of the room.

“Are you even allowed to take a class from me, Jinx?”

“As if they check that shit, sis,” Jinx responded, putting her feet on the desk.

“Well, if you can't tell, that's my little sister Jinx. My name is Vi and my last name doesn't fucking matter. Call me Vi. This is Techmaturgy lab and mostly I want to build shit to blow it up. As long as you aren't a punkass, you'll probably make an A in here.”

“Damn straight!” Jinx chimed in. Ezreal already knew this class was going to be fun.

 

Back at the apartment, he had an email from the Science department.

“We've recently filled the Sciences lab assistant position, Mr. Eventyr, however the Geology department has an opening with similar needs to ours. I hope it was alright of me to forward on your resume.” It was signed Viktor. Ezreal sent back a polite reply of thanks.

Barely thirty minutes passed when he received another e-mail. It was from Doctor Saffier.

“Ezreal, I received your resume from Viktor. If you're still looking for a job, the Geology department is looking for a lab assistant. We can work around your class schedule. Thanks, Taric Saffier.” Ezreal punched up a reply e-mail accepting the position in less than five minutes.

The reply e-mail was really quick as well. “I see you're prompt in all things. If it's alright, I can go over the position with you at my office tomorrow.” Taric had included the times he wouldn't be teaching a class. Ezreal fell into his bed before remembering to reply, for some strange reason just really happy and really tired.

 

After a nap, Ezreal noticed Lux had texted him.

“Want to go get dinner with everyone tonight?”

In his mind, Ezreal tried to guess who everyone was. Ashe would obviously be there too, Garen a high possibility.

“Yeah, I'm in. What time?”

“Seven!” She included a smiley face.

 

When Ezreal met up with Lux, he was shocked at the crowd of people with her, including Xin Zhao and a couple other people he didn't recognize.

She waved him over, and Xin Zhao looked at Ezreal with curiosity. “I didn't know you knew Lux...”

“Hah, I didn't know you knew her either! How did you two meet?”

Lux laughed, “We went to High School together.”

“Oh wow! We met at an art competition,” Ezreal bumped Lux in the shoulder gently. She giggled in response. Garen and a handsome man with black hair joined their group.

“About ready to go?” Garen asked.

“Yeah,” Lux responded. “Can we hitch a ride with you?”

“Jarvan was going to drive,” Garen replied.

“I've got room,” Jarvan responded.

They all piled into a luxury SUV. Ezreal was horrified at the obviously expensive vehicle and that no one in the group even bothered to wipe their shoes off. These aren't my people, Ezreal realized in horror.

“Nice car,” Xin Zhao said in his typical abbreviated way of speaking.

“Yeah, dad gave me this one after he got the convertible,” Jarvan said, driving like a demon out of hell through the parking lot.

They ended up at a casual restaurant and Ezreal felt a tiny wave of relief wash over him. He could afford to pay for himself.

“By the way,” Jarvan said, turning to Ezreal, “Nice to meet you. I'm Jarvan.”

“Ezreal Eventyr,” Ezreal said, accepting his handshake. Jarvan was also a hand crusher.

“Not willing to tell him your last name too, Lightshield?” Tryndamere shouted, knocking into Jarvan with his shoulder.

“I don't want to get people's hopes up that just cause I'm the dean's son I've got some sway over their college career,” Jarvan said, crossing his arms.

Ezreal swallowed hard as everyone else laughed. The only person who looked as uncomfortable as him was a girl with short hair standing on the edge of the group. He scooted in her direction.

“Hi, I'm Ezreal,” He smiled, trying to help an ally.

“Quinn,” She smiled in a very elegant and shy way.

“So, who convinced you to come along?” Ezreal asked.

Quinn laughed quietly, “I like you already Ezreal. I came cause Lux asked me to.”

“Hah, thanks. What's your major?”

“Future avian veterinarian, I love birds. Namely birds out of the raptor family, primarily eagles. Those claws and that beautiful wingspan...” She looked over to Ezreal. “Aw, shit I could talk about birds all night.”

“Feel free! I love when people are passionate about a topic! It makes people so much more interesting.”

They sat side-by-side and hardly spoke to anyone else at the table. By the end of it, Ezreal knew he had made his first college friend.


	3. Doctor Taric Saffier

Ezreal spun in to his eight am class at seven forty-five today to let Taric know personally he could come by this afternoon before, ironically, his Geology lab. Taric was at the door talking with Jayce, about another group meeting they would have to attend. It was apparent by Taric's face he wasn't fond of the idea.

“Oh, good morning, Ezreal! Just who I was hoping to see,” Taric said as he walked in. Jayce smiled and waved goodbye.

“Hey Doctor Saffier, I just wanted to get here early and see if it was okay if I came by today? Before the lab?”

“Please, call me Taric. And yes, that sounds perfect! I'm really glad you want the position. I worried a bit when you didn't respond...”

“Why? No one else apply?” Ezreal asked with a laugh. Taric's expression edged on the sad for just the slightest moment before he replied.

“Ah, no.”

Students were filtering into the class in increasing numbers, so Ezreal nodded his head slowly and found his seat. Taric began his lecture, excitedly explaining the difference between various rocks and how to tell the difference. Ezreal looked down at his notebook page just covered in notes by the time Taric dismissed the class.

Of course, then he went to Kirves class and certainly took just as many notes as the first class. The quiz at the beginning of the class kicked his ass, which frightened him just a bit. Ezreal wondered if Garen actually was a legitimate Teacher's Assistant or if he had just taken the position because no one else was available. Hopefully, he wouldn't have to find out.

 

Taric was typing hastily on his computer when Ezreal entered his office. “Give me just a minute, Ezreal. I just have to respond to this immediately.”

“Oh, no problem. I'm actually early...”

“This a pattern with you?” Taric asked with a little half-grin, still staring forward at the computer.

“No sir, I always come on time.”

The choked noise Taric made Ezreal laugh out loud. Taric was blushing as he hit send on the e-mail in front of him. He swallowed before turning to face Ezreal.

“Okay, so I'm hoping you can maybe help me set up lab before classes and clean up after? Other than your lab period, there is one on Thursday and Friday as well. It's pretty straightforward work, and I'd explain what you needed to do as we went along.”

“Yeah, that sounds perfect!”

“Great,” Taric said, opening a drawer and pulling forth a key. “This will get you into the lab. Oh, one other thing! We have a trip planned for the beginning of the Thanksgiving holiday. Would you be able to attend that?”

“Are you serious? Where are we getting to go?”

“Down to an archeology site, actually. The higher level classes need some hands on experience, so I figured it would be ideal to go to an actual place...”

“I am so in!” Ezreal was so excited about this, he had jumped to the edge of his seat.

“Ha ha! You should have heard the moan of complaint from the class! No one was excited to go...”

“Are you kidding? Their fucking loss. Geology is so fucking fascinating! Man, fuck those posers. Why even take the damn class if you don't want to learn about it...” Ezreal slowed as he realized he was getting louder and louder. “Uh, sorry for cursing... And getting really loud...”

Taric laughed, “No need to apologize. Kirves curses every other word. If I were offended by people cursing, I would have quit after the first thirty minutes I came to this school,” Taric looked away now, a melancholy smile on his features. “Also, it's nice to hear someone else excited about something I am, obviously, passionate about.” He turned back to Ezreal, smile reaching his eyes in a breathtaking way.

I'm gonna fuck him, Ezreal suddenly thought. “Isn't passion what life is all about?” He questioned, unable to stop himself from wanting to push the envelope. His mind was already spinning away in scenarios and ideas.

“I've always thought so,” Taric said, pushing back from his chair to stand. “Shall we head on to the lab now?”

“I can't be counted tardy if I'm the reason the professor is late, right?”

Taric gave him a look that, on any other person would have been followed up with the question, is that an innuendo? But was only met with silence. A true professional through and through, he didn't rise to the bait.

Challenge accepted, Ezreal decided with pride.


	4. Doctor Darius Kirves

Garen already hated tutoring before even the first month of classes ended. He was both the calculus and algebra tutor, and kids were flowing in to try and get his assistance all the time. It was hard enough to take two classes around his football schedule, but with this bullshit on top of it?

There goes my damn social life, Garen thought bitterly as a student brought up an assignment for him to review.

When Lux had found out about this job, she gave him such a judgmental side-eye. She knew his penchant for trying to hide how smart he was. It wasn't that he didn't think he was smart; it's just that Garen had always believed physical might was worth more than intellectual might. He felt he had proved that point in more than one fight as well.

Time was up, so Garen informed the group he would be leaving now, several others also filtered out of the room. A few tried to strike up a conversation with him, which he tried to be polite to but still maintain his “don't talk to me,” attitude.

Entering the lecture hall for Differential Equations, Garen sighed as he sat a few rows back from front row, a seat near the edge. Students filtered in and hurried to find a seat. Darius Kirves strode in a minute before class began, and as soon as it was time, he locked the two doors and passed out the quizzes.

The quiz wasn't hard, though Garen didn't doubt he'd made some mistakes. He passed it forward when he was done, feeling assured that it was at least a B. As soon as all the quizzes were collected, Kirves barreled into his lecture. Sure, his professor wasn't all that great a guy, but he sure knew his mathematics. The whole school also knew this man was ex-military and the obvious strength in his body remained honed, even after all this time. Garen had respect for his intelligence and strength.

But after class, Professor Kirves pointed at him, and then to his desk. Garen trudged down the steps to the front of the class, waiting for Professor Kirves to say whatever it was he wanted to.

“The athletic department wants me to cut your hours, Crownguard. Says you can't handle your time appropriately,” Kirves expression was as “eat-shit” as it could get.

“They're exaggerating,” Garen said, tensity in his body as he spoke. Sure, Kirves had hired him for this position, but all he'd said was for Garen to e-mail his availability and added nothing more. “It's fine and I've already talked with them.”

“Clearly you said the wrong fucking thing to them, cause if you are so sure you can handle your shit, why are they e-mailing me?”

Annoyed now, Garen had to try to keep from getting pissed off himself. “Then I will tell them again, sir. They need to figure out football isn't the only thing in my life.”

Here Kirves smiled in disgust. “Could have fooled me, Crownguard. You have taken a class from me every fucking semester since you enrolled, and while I know you're intelligent, you never seem to try very hard in my classes. You give just enough to make a high B or a low A, when I know you're far smarter than you let on.”

Garen was pissed now, but he just squared his jaw and turned to leave.

“Leave this classroom right now Garen, and I will fucking fail you and fire you.”

“What do you want me to say, professor Kirves? We both know the scouts are out right now and I intend to get accepted to play professional. I've already heard rumors of a potential offer. Why shouldn't I focus on football?”

Kirves had a fistful of his shirt in a terrifying move of speed. “Because, you're too fucking smart to play a game that's only going to give you brain damage.”

Garen gripped Kirves wrists and twisted hard, pushing back at the same time to put some space between them. Darius stepped back with the force, and moved behind his desk.

“Sit down,” Kirves said in anger. He pulled from the stack Garen's paper and quickly went through it. “All of these are just stupid mistakes, easily fixed with just a little more concentration.” Kirves then went through each of his errors with Garen. Though still angry, Garen couldn't help but feel a rush at this. They began to discuss the problems on the page, the students Garen was coaching, tips and tricks for helping the kids in study session.

It wasn't long at all till Garen had pulled a chair beside professor Kirves and both were quickly running through problems and solutions.

“Oh shit,” Garen said when the bell outside chimed for eight o'clock. “I've got to go. Sorry professor Kirves,” He began to stand to leave, when Kirves grabbed his wrist.

“It's Darius.”

“What?”

“Address me by my first name.”

“Sure, professor... Darius,” And Garen had his backpack and was out the door.

 

Being late for football practice sucked. Tryndamere thrust his hips once, assuming not for the first time that Garen would be late for the same reason Tryndamere would be late. Jarvan just sighed.

“End up tutoring some kid late again?”

“Is tutoring what we're calling it now?” Tryndamere added.

“No, fuck you both. I was talking to professor Kirves. Apparently the coach fucking e-mailed him.”

“Yeah, he did,” Jarvan said. “I told him he had to. This fucking tutoring job is wasting all your damn time.”

Garen was offended, but tried to play it off. “Man, I'm fine. I can handle my shit.”

“Sure, sure,” Jarvan concluded, waving his hand dismissively. Tryndamere had gone over to where the cheer-leading ladies were practicing to tip Ashe into a quick kiss before lining up for the next half of the football team's activities.


	5. Kiss

Garen's other class was a complete blow-off. It was Psychology for non-majors and his particular session was pretty much entirely composed of the football team. Not that you would know from who attended, but that's what the role said.

Malcolm Graves knew nothing about the subject and usually just assigned them to answer the questions at the end of the chapters as assignments. It was almost as if he didn't know the answers were at the end of the book.

As soon as the bell rang, Garen piled his stuff up and headed to his library room to tutor students. The room was filled with students, including the blonde kid he'd met at Lux's dinner party the first week.

Ezreal worked mostly in silence, only coming up to ask very specific questions. It was obvious from what he asked Garen to review that he was making a good grade in Calculus. Garen went over what Ezreal did wrong and then looked him in the eye.

“You realize most of these kids are here hoping to just pass, right? You could easily pull a B in the class, no problem. Why are you here?” He said it just quiet enough that no one else could likely hear.

“I don't want a B. I want an A.”

“Just study on your own, Edison.”

“It's Ezreal.”

“Yeah, whatever,” Garen took the kid behind him's paper and began to make corrections. Ezreal let out an angry sigh and went back to his desk to work on his assignment. He didn't come back up to ask any further questions.

 

The first test in Differential Equations passed and Garen was the first to turn it in. Darius shook his head and gestured him to sit back down. He graded it, then looked up from the paper to glare at Garen.

Realizing he was going to be staying after class was over, he pulled out his homework from psychology to work on as the rest of the class finished their exam and filtered out. When class was over, Darius forced the struggling last students of the class to turn in what they had. Darius laughed openly at the one kid who angrily slammed his test into Darius' hands.

“How do you think you did, Garen?” Darius asked as he put the last five ungraded tests to the side.

“Okay, I guess?”

Grabbing Garen's test, he slammed it down in front of Garen. An eighty-nine was circled in red at the top. “Why didn't you just check your fucking answers?”

“Ugh, cause I was hoping to go home after I finished to, I don't fucking know. Sleep or some shit before practice tonight?”

“Your priorities are shit, Garen, you know that right?” Darius began to point out specific mistakes, and just as before they were once again rattling through the problems.

“You're too good to be like this, Garen.” Garen didn't remember when they'd gotten so close to each others' faces. Up close, he could see the specifics of the scars across Darius' face. The light bags under his eyes, the sharp color of his dark eyes.

Who leaned forward would have been impossible for either of them to say. Just the next thing was that they were making out. Darius had a grip around his torso damn fast with Garen putting his hand behind Darius' head to deepen the kiss. The only sounds in the room were their breathing and the wet noises of their kiss.

Then the clock tower chimed eight o'clock. Garen froze at the sound, instantly releasing Darius and shoving him away. He grabbed his bag and literally ran from the room.

 

Jarvan was pissed about him being late, but this time didn't say anything as the coach got to Garen first. After a thorough bitch-out, he was allowed to join practice. The game was tomorrow and Garen tried to drown out earlier events by focusing only on that.

In his room that night though, he jerked it, trying desperately to think of anything other than his professor and his cocksure smile. He was unsuccessful.

 

They won the game the next day, everyone slapping Garen on the ass for his incredible game-play. He had run an eighty yard touchdown in the game. Tryndamere informed everyone that drinks were on him, the whole team buzzing with excitement.

For some reason, Garen looked across the crowd as they all exited the field. Darius was sitting to the edge of the furthest section, his eyes piercing even at this distance. Garen shuddered involuntarily.


	6. Teasing

To say Ezreal's semester was going great was probably an understatement. Other than his English class, everything was super interesting and challenging. Taric often engaged him in discussions outside of class, and sometimes he was even lucky enough that Jayce came by to chat as well. Though their fields were really divergent, it was clear their passion made them feel like they were already friends.

Ezreal found his professor cuter and cuter all the time. He never missed a beat when it came to getting Taric to blush.

“Aw man, Geologists have all the fun, don't you agree, Ezreal?” Jayce said one day, waving his hand over all the gems and rocks across the table.

“Oh yeah, Geologists make my bed rock.”

Taric choked hard on his sip of tea. Both Jayce and Ezreal were laughing at Taric's blush and stammering.

“Well, I'll leave you two to prep for class,” Jayce winked at Taric and left. Ezreal made a mental note to high-five Jayce later.

“How are your other classes going?” Taric asked, as he stood and pulled the equipment list for the day's lab.

“Aw man, it's going great!” Ezreal chimed, spinning into the supply closet to begin gathering what they needed.

“I'm really glad to hear that.”

Ezreal bumped into Taric with his butt, enjoying the blush that crept across his face.

“You blush at literally anything.”

“I do not,” Taric countered, bristling.

Putting down all the equipment stuff, Ezreal went back to him and let his fingers crawl up Taric's arm, before running a finger underneath Taric's chin. The light tremor that ran through Taric excited Ezreal.

“You're blushing right now.”

The first student came into the classroom and the two separated quickly, Ezreal hurriedly put out the rest of the tables' supplies. When he finished, he exited with a little smile in Taric's direction.


	7. Discoveries, Discoveries

Garen was not looking forward to his Monday lecture with Darius. In fact, he was tempted to not go at all, but he knew that when the hammer fell for that lapse, he'd be worse off than before. However, he was going to bolt the moment the class let out.

Leastways, that was the plan.

And you know what they say about plans.

Darius lectured the whole period, and at dismissal, waved Garen to his desk. There was no way anyone missed the gesture, so he trudged his way to Darius' desk and waited as the students with questions asked them, then hurried on their way.

When the last one left, Darius crossed his arms as he looked at Garen.

“You played an excellent game Friday,” Darius began. “I've also noticed that the grades of the kids that attend your study session are improving as well.”

“Thank you-” Garen started and was cut off, Darius cutting the space between them in half with one step forward. He found it harder to be calm with Darius right in his face.

“You're also one hell of a kisser.” Darius was inches from his own. “Care to show me anything else you're talented at, Crownguard?”

“I have practice,” Garen said, quickly trying to recover some sort of control over this situation.

“Oh yes,” Darius put a hand to his cheek. “And I've made you late for that more than once already, haven't I?” He captured Garen in a kiss. Garen slid his hand up Darius' arm as he kissed back, pushing his teacher back against the desk. His fantasies had really spun out of control since his first time jerking to the thought of Darius that he already felt himself getting hard. Darius sat down and pulled Garen on top of him to continue the kiss, various things on the desk falling to the ground with loud thuds.

When Darius thrust against him, Garen found himself moaning into the kiss. “May I fuck you, Crownguard?” Darius whispered.

Garen responded by sliding his hands under Darius' shirt and touching everything he could get his hands on. Darius pushed him off and turned him around to bend him over the desk. He reached around Garen's waist, putting his hands at his belt. Pressing against him, Darius whispered in his ear, “I really need you to verbally answer that you want this, Garen.”

“Y-yes, professor,” Garen said, tingling in anticipation.

Darius undid his belt and jerked down his pants, groping his ass aggressively. Another teacher who used this classroom as well had left lotion on the desk. Grabbing it, Darius squeezed out some onto his fingers, sliding one in at first, quickly followed by the second. Garen groaned out loud.

“Does it feel good, Crownguard?”

“Uh,” Garen moaned again in response. “D-Darius-”

Darius withdrew his fingers and slapped Garen's ass hard. “It's professor when I'm fucking you, Garen.”

Unzipping his own pants, Darius pushed them down a bit on his hips, freeing his dick from his boxers. He quickly put lotion on himself and then slowly slid into Garen.

“Ah, p-professor, h-” His words cut off into a low moan.

“Like that, Garen, just like that,” Darius began to move slowly at first, then gained speed as Garen continued to vocalize his pleasure. Wanting everything from him, Darius wrapped his hand around Garen's penis and jerked him off at the same time. Garen came hard, moments later onto the grade-book on the desk. Feeling him tense as he climaxed, Darius came too, a feral sound from his throat. Darius allowed himself to soften some inside Garen before pulling out and fixing his pants. Snatching a tissue from the box, he wiped Garen down, tossing that in the trash before helping him back into his pants. Garen fell into the chair, as Darius sat on the desk across from him.

The clock tower chimed eight o'clock, Garen looked in the sound's direction and let out a dismissive laugh.

“You okay?” Darius asked with his cocksure smile on his face once more. “I can write you an excuse if you'd like.”

“You'd fucking better,” Garen said, leaning back and closing his eyes.

 

Ezreal had tried to stop by Darius' office to ask a question about the test he had taken the week before. He had made an eighty-seven and was just really confused how he had gotten so much wrong. After discovering his office door was locked, he opted to swing by the classroom Darius usually used. Noticing the light was on, he opened the door to see if he was perchance still there.

Seeing Darius plowing Garen, he promptly shut the door and walked away.


	8. A first for everything

The next day, Ezreal attended another of Garen's study sessions. He was at the front of the room, explaining equations and solutions in his typical way, only devoting half his attention to each question. Though Ezreal had again attempted to get Garen to assist him, Garen had once again blown off his questions. Garen even laughed when he saw the grade on his test. “You're doing better than at least half your class,” He had scoffed in reply. Ezreal waited until the session had ended before approaching Garen.

“Hey, can I talk to you in private for just a minute?” Ezreal asked quietly.

“I have a make-up practice session right after this, it'll have to wait,” Garen replied, pulling his stuff together.

The last student walked out, Garen turned to leave as well.

“Listen, I really want to make an A in this class. Can you just actually answer my questions during your study sessions, please?”

Garen began to use his long stride to force Ezreal to seriously hustle to keep by his side. “Seriously, kid. That study session is for kids who want to pass, like I've already said. You, on the other hand, are doing just fine. You don't need any help.”

With a sigh, Ezreal pulled his trump card. “I saw you and Professor Kirves.”

That slowed down Garen a great deal. In fact, he flat out stopped walking at all.

“You aren't so great at keeping secrets, are you?” Ezreal asked, as Garen fidgeted slightly before anger got the better half of him.

“You're fucking insane, Eventyr. If you think-”

“Just help me get an A. That's it. I'm not going to tell anyone, I just seriously need this one favor.”

“Give me your phone,” Ezreal pulled his cell phone out and hesitantly handed it to Garen. Garen punched his number in real quick, dialing himself, before handing it back. “I'll let you know when I'm available. You fucking say anything to anyone and I will end you.”

And with that, he bolted.

 

Wednesday arrived and just as Ezreal had started to feel like everything was falling into its perfect place, Taric had really withdrawn from him. Clearly the teasing had gone too far, Ezreal thought in fear as he entered the lab.

For lab set-up, Taric was very in and out of the room, trying to minimize his time with Ezreal or allow Ezreal to be too near to him. This situation clearly needed to be fixed and fast.

“Taric, listen, I'm sorry about teasing you on Friday...”

“What?” Taric asked, trying to play innocent. Okay, fuck being apologetic, Ezreal decided. They had walked back to Taric's office at this point, after Taric had forgotten to print the handouts for the class. Ezreal subtly locked the door after them. He had learned from Darius' mistake already.

“I like you, Taric,” Ezreal said suddenly, Taric having just hit print on the documents.

Taric was blushing again. “That's very sweet, Ezreal, I-”

Ezreal put a knee on the desk and leaned over, capturing Taric into a kiss. Taric kissed back, but it was clearly hesitant.

“We can't do this,” Taric said.

“I'm not going to tell anyone,” Ezreal countered with his usual smile.

“I could lose my job,” Taric tried again, to be once more kissed by Ezreal.

“I would never do anything to endanger your job,” Ezreal kissed him on the jawline, pointing at the locked door, before moving to Taric's neck. He was rewarded with a tiny gasp of pleasure when he bit down ever so gently there. “I'm not going to tell anyone, Taric.”

It was as if a floodgate was released, Taric put his hand behind Ezreal's head pulling him into a deep kiss. Thrilled to finally see the feeling was mutual, Ezreal responded by sliding his hands up Taric's shirt. He ran his fingers across Taric's muscled chest. Taric always wore long sleeves, so it would have been hard to know how toned he actually was. Twisting a nipple, Ezreal enjoyed the way Taric jerked his head back in pleasure, a short moan on his lips.

“C-Class starts in less than fifteen minutes, Ezreal,” Taric gasped as the printer pinged for more paper. Ezreal let him go then, opening the cabinet to grab more paper and refilling the printer, pushing the buttons with force.

“After class?” Ezreal asked, taking another quick kiss.

It was almost unbelievable, but Taric blushed even deeper. “S-sure,” He answered.

 

To say lab was hell was an understatement. Ezreal probably couldn't have told you if he heard anything the whole class period. Taric released everyone twenty minutes early, hardly able to concentrate himself.

After class, Ezreal hurriedly put everything away and then went to join with Taric who was chewing a pencil as he made notes in his grade-book. As he stood beside him, he ran a finger down Taric's spine; the shudder made him drop his pencil.

“Are we going back to your office?” Ezreal questioned, toying with the loose ends of Taric's ponytail.

Taric opened his mouth, closed it, swallowed hard, then finally whispered, “We could just go back to my apartment...”

“Seriously?”

“I mean, if you don't want to we don't-” Ezreal put a finger against his lips.

“Let's go.”

 

It was a bit strange, being driven in Taric's car. He drove a simple four door sedan, a shining blue-green color. The interior was spotless, with only a few books and articles on the seat behind the driver-side.

Taric's apartment wasn't but ten minutes away, but luckily the drive itself was pleasant. Once he realized there probably wouldn't be any witnesses, Taric had calmed down significantly. Ezreal put a hand on Taric's upper thigh at a stoplight, and watched as Taric squirmed ever so slightly.

They needed to get to his fucking apartment already.

Finally, the car pulled into a fancy gated community with overtly nice landscaping. Taric's apartment was on the third floor, and when he got to the door he dropped his key twice. Ezreal slapped his ass when he bent down the second time. Taric got the door opened after that.

The second the door swung closed, Ezreal had his arms around Taric's neck, pulling him into a kiss. Taric toed off his shoes as he stumbled backwards, Ezreal followed suit. They made out, bumping into walls and furniture until Taric hit the door of the bedroom with some force. By this point, Ezreal had managed to completely divulge Taric of his button down shirt, under shirt, and belt.

Taric threw open the door and Ezreal took a quick moment to be impressed. The room was spotless, even the bed was made. But there were gems and geodes on literally every surface. It made the room glitter in the evening sun.

Having seen his own bedroom a hundred thousand times though, Taric thought his sudden pause wasn't a good one. He had sat at the edge of the bed by now, Ezreal still at the door. His had pulled out his ponytail and was hastily trying to fix it as he spoke.

“Everything okay?” Taric asked. Ezreal crossed the room and kissed Taric as he stole the hair twist from him.

“You should leave your hair down.”

“It gets in the wa-” Ezreal pushed him down and crawled over him, pinning him to the bed. He kissed him and let his hands move down to slide a hand down his pants. Taric gasped in surprise, pushing his hips up in excitement.

“How are you this sensitive?” He moved his hand lightly over Taric's length, as Taric shivered with every touch.

Taric had turned his head away, the blush in full effect.

“There is no way I'm your first.”

“N-No, but...” Taric moaned as Ezreal encircled his penis and pumped it lightly. “I-It's been a while since-”

Ezreal slid Taric's pants down and off, then moved to be between Taric's legs. He kissed the tip, Taric trailing off, his breathing now heavily erratic.

“Wow,” Ezreal said before taking Taric into his mouth. The noise Taric made to express his pleasure was a long drawn out moan. “Damn, Taric.”

He bobbed his head up and down, listening to the myriad of sounds Taric made. Ezreal had given blow-jobs before, but had never been so complimented by a non-stop symphony of approval. It was definitely a confidence booster.

“E-Ezreal,” Hearing his name, Ezreal immediately ceased the blow-job. He climbed up to kiss Taric once more.

“Holy shit, Taric. Can I fuck you? I want to hear you say my name over and over...”

Taric sat up and opened a drawer in his bedside table, passing over a bottle of lube and condom to Ezreal. Ezreal couldn't stop himself from laughing, “Man, and I thought I was eager...”

The blush was back across Taric's cheeks. Setting aside the lube and condom, Ezreal took Taric into another kiss. “Don't be embarrassed, Taric, it's cute. I like that you're so excited.”

Ezreal ambled off the bed and quickly did away with his pants, Taric watching his every movement with desire. Putting himself back between Taric's legs, Ezreal pushed his legs apart and opened the lube, pouring it onto his fingers before sliding a finger inside Taric.

Taric threw his head back with a gasp. Ezreal moved his finger inside Taric watching his every move. When he added another, Taric's head creased with the added pressure, a low hiss from him as Ezreal scissored his fingers. When he knew Taric was ready, he withdrew his fingers, put on the condom and poured some lube over his own dick.

Positioning himself, Ezreal lifted Taric's legs up before whispering, “Are you ready?”

“Yes, Ezreal- Aaaah,” Taric groaned, biting his lip hard as Ezreal entered him. A voice within Ezreal whispered that he wanted to cause pleasure in this man always. He shivered as he quickened his pace.

“Oh, Taric,” Ezreal said, realizing he was drawing close to his own orgasm. He quickly wrapped his fingers around Taric's penis to pump him along to the rhythm.

“E-Ezreal, please, I-I-” Taric came, “Aaa-nn-” throwing his head back in pleasure, hair splayed out on the pillow.

Ezreal came a few moments after that, a groan of pleasure from his throat. He gripped the end of the condom and slid from Taric, removing the condom and tossing it in the trash. Taric was still trying to catch his breath, laying on the bed with his eyes closed.

“You're incredibly beautiful...” Ezreal observed, laying beside him to toy with his hair and kiss his face. When Taric opened his eyes to look again at him, Ezreal kissed his lips. “Can we do this again?”

Taric laughed aloud, “Oh yeah,” he took a deep breath in, Ezreal's stomach suddenly growling. “Maybe after dinner?” And Ezreal laughed along, too.


	9. Oh Garen

Taric made them dinner, a simple pasta dish that was excellently seasoned. Since Taric didn't bother to pull on more than his boxers, Ezreal couldn't help from running his hands and hugging him often. After achieving a surprised moan from Taric, he pointed to a chair at the table, “Do you want me to make you dinner or not, Ezreal?”

With a pleased laugh, Ezreal took a seat,. It wasn't but a few minutes more that a plate of hot spaghetti was in front of him.

“This is really good!” Ezreal said as he practically inhaled it.

Taric laughed, “Well, I'm glad.”

“You're just full of surprises.”

“Hah, you too,” Taric looked up, hair still a mess sticking out every which way, but pulled out of his face by a hair twist.

Ezreal stared at him for a long time, scrutinizing his every detail, until finally Taric began to blush and looked away first. They ate in silence for a while.

“Would you like a glass of wine?” Taric asked finally.

“Sure!”

Suddenly, Taric froze and Ezreal watched as the full realization of what was happening here hit him. “Are you-”

“Nineteen,” Ezreal answered before Taric could finish the question.

Taric walked slowly back into the kitchen, poured two glasses of wine and set one in front of Ezreal.

“Well, if this was my last day of having a job, might as well be a good one. Cheers.”

Ezreal grabbed Taric's arm, pulling him down into a kiss.

“You're keeping your damn job, Taric. I expect to have the privilege of fucking teacher over and over again. What sort of promise do you want me to make to comfort you that I will never say a word about this to anyone else?”

Taric took a long sip of his wine, but shook his head. “I'm going to just have to take your word, Ezreal.”

“Trust me,” Ezreal said looking at him intently, undoing Taric's hair twist and running his fingers through his hair.

 

Garen was having a terrible time. It took days before Ezreal texted him, and it wracked his mind in the meantime. Ezreal asked about Saturday mornings and Garen had agreed. They would meet in private at the library to work through his test. Darius had said nothing since their first time and Garen discovered he already hated this game.

Of course, he'd be lying if he hadn't masturbated to the memory furiously every day since.

To say he was feeling embarrassed and angry was downplaying the emotions raging through him.

Saturday came, and Garen met Ezreal at the library study room.

“Don't talk to me unless it's about calculus,” Garen said with a growl.

“Fine with me,” Ezreal pulled all his assignments and showed Garen his problems. The whole session took roughly thirty minutes, Garen explaining everything with ease.

“You're damn good at this, Garen.”

“Sure, whatever,” Garen grabbed his backpack knowing they were done for the day. “We're done, right?”

“Next week?”

The muscles in Garen's shoulders tensed, before he forced out while grinding his teeth, “Sure.” He stormed from the room before Ezreal could say anything else.

 

“You're early to practice for once!” Jarvan called out, surprised to see him an hour early.

“Thought I'd make up for lost time,” Garen dumped his stuff on the sidelines before joining Jarvan and Tryndamere.

“Something seems different about you...” Tryndamere said squinting at him. “Did you get laid or something?”

“Shut the fuck up, Tryndamere.”

Tryndamere put his hands up, “No need to be defensive, Crownguard.” He laughed and swung an arm around his shoulder. “We're friends, after all, right?”

Garen looked at him and found that he actually believed him. “Yeah, Tryndamere. Sorry, I'm just on edge. All my tutoring work and football is just keeping me really busy.”

“You know that means, right? We're going to get drunk tonight. Hella drunk. Drinks on me!” Tryndamere shouted and Jarvan cheered along.

“Damn straight!”

 

Practice was nothing special, but by the time they were let out, it was already time for dinner. They agreed on a bar and a time, everyone going their separate ways for the time being. Garen grabbed fast food, before heading to his apartment.

He chose a tight fitting athletic shirt and a pair of jeans that sat low on his hips. Tonight, I'm taking someone home, Garen thought nodding at himself in the mirror.


	10. Promises to be made

The bar was an upscale place downtown where he met up with Tryndamere and Jarvan. Ashe was there too, hanging on Tryndamere's arm, wearing a skirt that hardly hid anything at all. Tryndamere looked like the proudest man alive, kissing her constantly and puffing up at any man that dared to look at her. No one was going to fuck with an offensive lineman of Tryndamere's proportions.

Jarvan was dressed sharply as well, having ditched the gel in his hair, making him look more like royalty than anything else. He was already chatting up a pretty redhead.

Garen went to join them, ordering a beer. Tryndamere leaned over and informed the bartender that Garen was on his tab.

“You see this fuck order anything, you just put in on my tab, okay?”

They gathered around the pool table, chatting loudly and drinking. A pretty blonde girl approached Garen after his second beer. Garen had only just began to even feel buzzed and was super happy to be getting some attention.

She chatted on and on, Garen laughing along with her jokes. They continued to drink, by about the fourth or fifth, she leaned up and began to make-out with him

“Got somewhere to go tonight?” She whispered after the kiss broke apart.

“What?” Garen asked, looking at her when they separated. A sound caught his attention, looking over her head to a see Darius with a group of other teachers drinking together.

Darius' eyes were on him, the usual cocksure smile on his face, stance somehow predatory. Garen felt a rush from the tips of his toes to his head.

“Your place or mine,” She was nibbling on his ear again, to get his attention back to her.

“Shit, I-” Garen had lost sight of both Jarvan and Tryndamere and suddenly felt bewildered and confused.

“Let me get you another drink,” The girl ran a hand down his chest grabbing his groin before sashaying away.

Realizing this was only going to go down hill from here, Garen bee-lined for the door. There was tons of people in his way, and he was pretty tipsy at this point, so it was pretty labor intensive to get outside. When the night air hit him, Garen took in a deep breath to try and clear his head.

“It's a beautiful night,” A voice said behind him.

Garen turned slowly to face Darius, opening his mouth but not saying anything.

“You leaving now?” Darius asked, noting the flush of alcohol on Garen's features. “Where's your car, Garen? I'll drive you home.”

“I'm fine-” Darius caught Garen's arm as someone bumped into him and nearly took him to the ground.

“What do you drive?” Garen shook out of his grasp and lead Darius to his car, tugging the keys out of his pocket and handing them to Darius. Once inside the car, Darius put it into drive. “Where do you live?”

He gave Darius his address and without any further direction, Darius got them there. He even helped Garen up the two flights of stairs.

At the door however, Garen hesitated. “How are you getting home?”

“Open your fucking door, Garen,” Darius ordered, handing back his keys.

Garen unlocked the door and was promptly pushed inside by Darius. The moment the door swung closed, Darius had him pinned against the wall in a kiss. Garen responded full force, pushing his hands up Darius shirt.

“What, I don't talk to you for a few days and you think I've already moved on?” Darius hissed angrily, undoing Garen's belt and pants. “You need constant reassurance that I want to fuck you?” He rubbed a hand across his genitals, then jerked Garen's pants down to his ankles.

“You didn't even say anything after-” Darius licked up Garen's hardening dick, Garen groaning in approval.

“I wrote you a fucking excuse even,” He kissed the tip of Garen before taking him into his mouth. Darius let his teeth graze Garen, a sharp gasp of surprise greeted this action. Pulling back slightly, Darius looked up at Garen.

“You want me to claim you? You want promises and shit?” He took Garen deep into his throat, bobbing quickly and fast. Garen had his hand on Darius' head, moaning with every motion. Right as he thought he would finish, Darius stopped.

“Bedroom. Now.”

It took Garen a moment to move, still a smidgen buzzed and very sexually frustrated. He led the way to the room, Darius right behind him. Once they passed the doorway, Darius strode forward and divulged Garen of his shirt.

Darius stripped out of his own clothes quickly, before pushing Garen to the bed. “What do you have for lube?”

“Uh, lube,” Garen said, pointing to the side table.

It took all of half a second for Darius to get it and be back.

He pushed Garen's legs apart, pouring the lube onto his fingers. Darius pushed Garen's legs apart and then stared in his eyes, finger circling his anus.

“What promise do you want, Garen?” He slipped a finger inside to hear Garen's moan. “What do you want me to say that gets you to never ever, dress like a fucking desperate slut and go out to bars?” Darius added another finger, pressing as deep as he could inside. Garen moaned aloud, throwing his head back into the bed.

Keeping up the thrusting with his fingers for a bit, Darius continued. “Name it, Crownguard.”

Darius removed his fingers to lube up his own dick. He pulled Garen's legs over his shoulders before speaking again. “Look at me, Garen,” Garen made eye contact and Darius slowly entered him. Once fully inside, Darius simply stopped. “Tell me what you want.”

Darius put a hand under Garen's chin and tipped up to kiss him. Garen groaned at the shift within him. “Just say it.”

“F-Fuck me, professor.”

The cocksure smile was on Darius' face once more and he began to slam into Garen, hard and fast. He used a hand to hold Garen's hip and the other was wrapped around Garen's dick, pumping him to their rhythm.

“P-professor!” When he came, Garen shouted, Darius silencing him with a kiss. Darius continued to thrust until he too climaxed, his body tense. But he didn't pull out this time, just stood there and let himself soften.

Garen was breathing hard, a fine sweat covering his body. He finally caught his breath enough to speak, “Just don't fucking ignore me.”

Darius laughed aloud, “Alright, Crownguard.” He pulled out, climbing over Garen, capturing him in a kiss. It was hot and sweaty, but Garen looped his arms around Darius' neck and forced him to lay on top of him. Darius responded by moving to his neck and giving him a hickey there. By the time he finished, Garen was already half-hard again.

“Already want more?” Darius was laughing.

“I don't know, professor. You up to it?”

“You piece of shit,” Darius responded, biting Garen hard near where he had left the hickey. Garen moaned, thrusting his hips up at the action. Darius rolled off of Garen to his side, then stood up. “Bathroom, now.”

He grabbed Garen's hand as Garen rolled to a sitting position and pulled him into the small room. Darius pushed him against the counter top, Garen half sitting, half standing while facing Darius. The lube had come with them, though Garen never saw him pick it up again. Once Darius helped Garen left his legs up, Darius poured more lube over his dick and entered Garen once more.

At the other shoulder, Darius started to give him another hickey as he thrust into Garen.

“Ah- Professor-” Garen continued to moan as Darius bit down, ensuring yet another bruise. Darius again jerked Garen off, making sure to kiss him this time as he came.

Darius came at almost the same time, pulling out immediately and pushing Garen back so he would have proper purchase on the sink edge.

Garen sat there, sweaty and sticky all over, already feeling himself leaking. Darius nodded his head while inspecting him. “I won't ignore you, Garen. Don't go looking for someone else.”

“You either.”

 

Darius spent the night, though it wasn't because he actually wanted to. It was that now he didn't have a ride home. So when Garen awoke, warm, naked, under the covers, he had forgotten that Darius would still be there; on top of the covers, arms crossed, laying on his back and still asleep. Garen felt disgusting, having cleaned up only the minimum before falling into bed. He couldn't remember when Darius would have gone to bed.

As he shifted to look closer at the scars littering Darius body, Darius awoke, eyes immediately locking on his own. It was obvious by his expression that it took him a moment to register the person beside him wasn't a threat. They were both frozen for a few seconds, inspecting one another.

“Do you normally watch people sleep?”

“Why, that a turn-on of yours?”

Darius put a hand to Garen's cheek and pulled him into a kiss. “You really are a piece of shit.”

“Whatever, professor.”

Sharp eyes connected with Garen's again, as Darius sat up and pinned Garen to the bed. “It's Darius unless I am fucking you, are we clear?”

“I don't think I've learned that yet.”

Darius laughed out loud, “I'm going to fuck you until you can't walk.”


	11. Tongues and Ice

Things were all sunshine and roses for Ezreal, he had only forgotten one detail. After being gone four days from the dorm, Xin Zhao begun to notice his absence in the room. In the good news, Xin Zhao didn't have many friends to gossip with; in the bad news, his friends did include Lux. Both were taking so many classes that they ended up becoming study buddies of sorts. In fact, many of their classes actually matched up, since it was all lower level blow off classes.

“How's Ezreal been lately?”  
Xin Zhao shrugged noncommittally. “Don't really know, haven't seen him the past few days.”

“Huh, that seems strange. I wonder why...”

Another shrug.

Lux pulled out her phone and punched a text. “Well, maybe he'd like to hang out tonight! I'll see if Garen and his group want to come, too.”

She texted Garen.

“Hey bro! We were thinking of getting together tonight! Want to get together and get dinner or something?”

He didn't respond for eight hours, Lux already at the restaurant with everyone else, Ezreal included.

 

Ezreal had spent a significant portion of his week at Taric's house. Other than going to classes and work, Ezreal stayed at Taric's apartment. It was a bit of a whirlwind to Ezreal; so much sex.

Not that he was complaining.

So Sunday morning when he got a text from Lux inviting him to hang out, he happily accepted.

“I have kind of stolen you away, haven't I?” Taric laughed after hearing his plans, still lounging in the bed.

“It's more like I've been keeping you captive, I think,” Ezreal said, stealing a kiss. “Poor handsome prince, captured by some wandering adventurer in his own home.”

Taric was laughing even harder. Ezreal was excited just listening to him. “We have time for some more before I have to go...” He brushed his hand across Taric's cheek, trailing down to his shoulder. Taric shuddered and let out a low chuckle.

“I'm beginning to think I invited a demon into my home.”

“Oh,” Ezreal said, kissing down his throat, licking Taric's Adam's apple before nipping it. “You most certainly did. You'll have to hire an exorcist to get rid of me.”

“Who said I wanted rid of you?”

Ezreal laughed aloud, kissing down to a nipple, before biting down hard on it. Taric gave a little noise of surprise, before dropping into a moan as Ezreal continued to suck and lick there. While continuing that, Ezreal ran his hand down his chest, tweaking the ignored nipple and letting his hand go further. Already hardening at the attention, Ezreal wrapped his hand around Taric and very slowly pumped him.

Sitting back on his heels, but keeping his hand on Taric, Ezreal spoke again, “What do you want me to do to you now?”  
Groaning at the slow sensation and the offer, Taric couldn't help but whisper his request. “Do you... want to tie me up?”

Ezreal's eyes lit up in glee and desire, “West Dominion didn't even realize what they were offering when they gave me a full scholarship. Look at the diamond I have found here, Taric Saffier. You're outrageous.”

He climbed off and found a tie from Taric's closet, returning to tie his wrists to the headboard. But Ezreal hadn't grabbed just one. “Care to be blindfolded, too?”

The blush was evident on Taric's cheeks, “... yes.”

Ezreal put the tie over his eyes, tying it loosely in the back. “Let the games begin.” He kissed Taric's tip and then left the room briefly. Taric heard him return, but only knew he was there when the cold sensation touched his clavicle.

“A-aah-” Taric cried out, the cold lifted, the ice spinning around his nipples. His breath had shifted to an erratic pace already. “E-Ezreal, oh my-”

Ezreal trailed the piece of ice down his torso, lifting it to start at the base of his penis and slide up. Taric jolted up, tugging on his bonds in surprise. Using his tongue, Ezreal mixed sensations of his warm wet tongue on Taric's nipple for a bit before switching back to the ice. There was a fine vibration of pleasure throughout Taric's body.

Settling between Taric's legs, Ezreal laid on his stomach and lifted Taric's legs up past his shoulders. He trailed his piece of ice around Taric's asshole.

Taric moaned in pleasure.

Then Ezreal used his tongue there, licking off the water from the ice, before dipping his tongue inside. “Ezreal, wai-” Taric hitched his hips unintentionally at the sensations. “You shouldn't-”

“Shouldn't what?” Ezreal asked, nibbling the skin around Taric's hole.

“It's not-”

Ezreal licked inside again, swirling his tongue around, before speaking again. “But you obviously like it... Would you rather I put something else inside you?”

Taric was flush, but he nodded.

He grabbed the lube, oiling a finger before sliding it inside Taric. Ezreal rubbed him inside, then added another finger, pressing his middle finger forward on Taric's prostate.

“Ezreal,” The last of Ezreal's name trailed on into a moan.

“Do you want me in you now, Taric?”  
“Ezreal, please.”

“Damn, can't deny a request asked that nicely,” Ezreal poured lube over his own cock, shifted Taric to his side, put one leg over his shoulder, and entered Taric.

Listening to Taric moan his pleasure, Ezreal began to slowly increase his speed.

Soon he was moving at frantic pace, pumping Taric's dick to his motions. Ezreal came first, Taric shortly after, reacting to the sensation of Ezreal suddenly gripping him harder in his own orgasm.

Pulling out, Ezreal undid the blindfold with his clean hand before making a show of licking clean the hand covered in Taric's cum.

“D-damn, Ezreal...” Taric was flush, his eyes intent on Ezreal's mouth.

When he finished licking his hand clean, he laid beside Taric and nibbled his ear. “I think we're going to need to take another shower.”


	12. Blue scarf

Garen heard when the first text from Lux came through. In fact, he heard when the second and third came through, too. He was a bit busy to able to answer.

When the first came through, Garen was face down in the bed, ass high in the air as Darius pounded into him from behind. The second he had Darius' cock down his throat. And the third time, Darius had him up against the wall, fucking him hard and fast.

The phone rang while they were making out once more.

“Don't answer it,” Darius demanded.

Garen shoved him off of him and answered it. “Hello?”

“Dude, where the fuck are you? Lux is freaking out. You haven't responded to her all day.”

Garen glanced at the clock, five forty-five on the screen. Holy shit, he thought as he replied.

“Jarvan, I'm catching up on some sleep and schoolwork and shit today. I'll call her now.”  
Darius bit his ear, Garen hissing at the pain. “You okay?”

“Ah, yeah, just... some fucking insect just bit me.”

Darius stuck his tongue into his ear.

“Ah!”

“Are you seriously okay?”

Garen used his full force to shove Darius off the bed. “Yeah, I'm fine. What did Lux want?”

“To see if you wanted to get dinner together? She was thinking six, can you come on over?”

“Awesome, yeah, I'll text her right now. I'll be there.”

“Alright. Like, go get some spray or something for your bug problem? Talk to you later.”

“Heh, yeah, bye.”

He had hardly hit call end on his phone before Darius tackled him, knocking him off the bed to the ground. “What did your boyfriend want?” Darius asked, pinning him to the ground.

“Jarvan was informing me Lux was looking for me. I need to at least text her back, or she'll freak out and send the cops here.”

Darius retrieved the fallen phone and handed it to him, “Tell her you'll be late.”

“No, Darius. I'm going to be on time.”

Garen began to type, and Darius moved between his legs, to kiss and then nibble on his cock. “Don't lie to her. She's your sister. Tell her,” He sucked on him until he was hard. “You'll be late.”

“S-Seriously, Darius-” Darius bit down at the base of his cock. Garen cried out. The look on Darius' face was one of triumph. Garen punched out a text that said he'd be there, but not exactly sure when he'd arrive. Then he tossed the phone aside.

“You told her you'd be late, right?”

“Just suck me off.”

“Ask nicely, Garen,” Twisting Garen's nipple hard, Darius smiled at the noise that escaped Garen's throat.

“You started this, you finish it. J-just suck me-” Darius bit him at the base of his penis, Garen's whole body jolting in pain and pleasure.

“Ask,” Darius began again, licking and nibbling at the same spot he had just bitten. “Nicely, Garen.”

“Suck me off, professor.”

“We'll have to work on your manners, apparently.”

Darius took him into his mouth, and pumping Garen in and out of his throat. Garen was moaning throughout, little twitches of pain when Darius let his teeth graze him here and there, biting sometimes too.

“I-I'm coming, D-Darius,” Garen said, throwing his head back as he climaxed. Darius swallowed his load.

“I think if you take a quick shower, you'll be there by seven. Not sure what you're going to tell them about your hickeys, though.”

Garen got up slowly, literally exhausted from the all day fucking, and plodded into the bathroom. There were bruises all over his throat and neck, down his torso and even lower.

“Shit, are you an animal?”

“Maybe you should get into scarves or something.”

With a grumble, Garen started the water. That was the first day of many that people would decide that the blue scarf was simply a part of Garen's fashion identity.


	13. Dinner

Dinner was unspectacular for both of the boys; neither was fully mentally present at it, to say the very least.

Upon seeing Ezreal, Garen puffed up to his full height and darted to hang out with the half of the table that was the football team. He could see in Ezreal's eyes that he knew why Garen had been late.

“The scarf looks good,” Jarvan said, as he sat down.

Tryndamere cut off Garen's reply. “You like disappeared last night at the bar! Where did you get off to?” Ashe had come back from wherever she had been and slapped Tryndamere on the arm.

“Babe, leave him alone. You weren't even paying attention to anything but trying to kill every man who offered me a drink. We could have had a whole crowd's worth of free drinks, but no,” She let the vowel of the no trail on. “Tryndamere has to fight every boy.”

He pulled her into his lap. “I got to make sure everyone knows you're with me.”

Ashe put her hand to his cheek, “Honey, I'm yours and yours alone. You've got nothing to fear.”

The two began to make-out messily. Getting used to their lovey-dovey shit, Jarvan and Garen began to talk with themselves.

On the other side of the table, Lux had just spotted Garen. She had yet to get to ask what Ezreal had been up to these past few days, but speaking to Garen held more precedence. Quinn sighed when she left.

“What's up?”

“Can you keep a secret?”

Ezreal couldn't stop himself from laughing, considering how many secrets he was keeping at this present moment and nodded, “Oh, yeah.”

“I'm crushing hard on her.”

Mouthing “Lux?” but not saying it, he pointed subtly to her. Quinn nodded hard, a blush beginning on her cheeks. “She into girls?” Ezreal actually said, but quietly.

“I don't know?” Quinn rolled her eyes, dropping her face into her hands briefly.

“Might as well ask at some point and find out,” He smiled at his memory of Taric underneath him. “You never know what could happen.”

“Thanks, Ezreal.”

 

Monday's practice was super terrible for Garen. Though he performed fantastically, his back hurt in weird places and his friends noticed. They were even more horrified when he joined them in the locker room.

“Holy shit, you did take someone home,” Tryndamere's eyes were as large as saucers. “Damn, she marked you up good.”

Jarvan glanced at the multitude of hickeys, all of them already healing, rolled his eyes and turned away. “What he does in bed is his own business, Tryndamere. Do you need Ashe around twenty-four seven to give you some semblance of a filter?”

Garen showered and changed, but Tryndamere slid up to him as he walked out. “Listen, dude, no judgment, just so you understand. I mean, there was this one time I let Ashe-”

“Please spare me this,” Garen said, cutting him off mid-sentence.

Tryndamere fell silent. It didn't last long, “I just want you to be happy, and if that makes you happy, man, then I'm glad...” He looked at Garen. “This wasn't just a one night stand was it?”

Opening his mouth and closing it, the thought hit Garen hard that this was something he liked. Something he might not mind having for a long, long time.

Tryndamere nodded. “Yeah, I understand that, too. I knew but didn't know that Ashe was the one, almost instantly. It's a terrifying feeling.”

Those dark eyes and feral smile floated across Garen's mind. The thought was legitimately terrifying to Garen in more ways than he could name. Tryndamere had looped his arm over Garen's shoulders.

“Life and love, all that shit is really fucked up.”

Laughing at how poetic Tryndamere had put it, Garen allowed him to leave his arm there. “You should be a philosopher or something, Tryndamere.”

“I'd rather punch in guys faces for a living, but if that falls through, I'll keep philosophy in mind.”


	14. The Field Trip Part 1

To be fair, the next couple of weeks were a blur, leading up to the week before Thanksgiving break. Schoolwork ramped up for both, and though Ezreal practically lived at Taric's apartment, he was still very busy with all his responsibilities.

Darius had reached a point where he knew Garen's schedule better than he did, so Garen cut him a key to the apartment. When Garen gave him the key, Darius stared at it for a long time before giving Garen a very questioning look.

“It's easier than you having to just sit outside my apartment waiting for me to get home if I'm late,” Garen said to the look.

“Convenience. I like that.”

They both looked at one another a bit longer before Garen picked up his bag and left the apartment for practice and class.

 

As the week continued, Ezreal got more and more excited about the field trip with Taric. The school was really adamant about saving money, so the two were to be in a room together. Ezreal had silently thanked whatever deity was in charge of karma for blessing him so. He had already packed a surprise for Taric in his bag.

The trip itself wasn't slated for the whole week, just Saturday and Sunday before the break began. It would be the week off and then finals. Ezreal could hardly believe how fast this semester had gone.

Twelve students were attending with Taric as the official chaperone and Ezreal felt like a glorified secretary. It wasn't so bad, they got to sit together on the bus, so Ezreal showed Taric some of his Techmaturgy notes and explained the things he was building for class.

“I can tell why I stuck to rocks,” Taric said with a laugh at his own expense. “I have no idea what you're talking about.”

Ezreal pulled a sample piece he'd made out and clicked its switch. It began to make a low whirl noise, the parts moving on their own. “Jayce could teach you the basics better than me. It's never too late to learn,” He smiled, handing the whirring object to Taric. Taric picked it up gingerly, watched it a moment and then tentatively handed it back.

“I really don't want to break it. It's very beautiful.”

He nudged Taric in the arm, “You'd think it were prettier if it involved gems in the design.”

Taric shrugged, but a smile was still playing on his lips. It was roughly a seven hour drive, and Taric fell asleep, resting for a few hours. Ezreal watched him sleep, smiling at how relaxed he looked when he was asleep. When did this become something I wanted to keep? Ezreal wondered, as the bus ride continued.

Casual sex was easy. Ezreal had slept with quite a few of his friends in high school before graduation. Maybe with one of the girls he could have called what they had a relationship. A tiny possessive streak ran though Ezreal, and he was surprised at the emotion. He had no claim to Taric that he knew of. Hell, he really didn't even know how Taric felt about all of this.

Man, he really wanted to talk to Taric. The fact that they hadn't even talked about what this was suddenly bothered Ezreal a great deal.

He pulled his sketch book out and furiously designed some new pieces. Gems featured prominently in each.

 

At the hotel, Taric called everyone into a big circle, “Okay, so! Tomorrow is the big day at the site! We will all meet in the lobby at seven to take the bus there! Don't forget to bring your papers with you so we can review things as we go. Have fun tonight, please don't do anything too stupid and I'll see you tomorrow morning.”

Ezreal couldn't help but laugh at Taric's speech as the group dispersed.

“You know, I kind of have a complex about public speaking without the laughter...” Taric grumbled.

“Then why did you become a teacher?” He stopped laughing and looked seriously up at Taric.

“I thought it would be fun to pass on my passion to others,” Taric turned his head to also be looking down at Ezreal. “If even one person cares more about the earth and how it works thanks to my class, then I'm happy.”

Ezreal just stared at him for a bit, “You really are something else, you know that? Almost alien or something.”

Taric laughed in that way he did when it was for a private joke. Ezreal arched an eyebrow as if to let him know he wasn't getting away with not sharing the story.

“It was a long running joke in high school that I was an alien. I've always had a penchant for gems and rocks, the earth, earth functions, you get the picture. Well, one day I must have said something about how much I loved studying the earth, and someone said it was because I wasn't from here. The jokes migrated from there, and you get to the point where alien is your nickname with half the school,” Taric had stopped smiling. “I was happy to go to college when the time came. I chose the farthest away school I could afford.”

Ezreal didn't want to add anything, being angry at ghosts of Taric's past was fairly fruitless, but it still irked him slightly that this tall, sweet guy had been picked on in high school. “Want to check out the hotel restaurant for dinner? And then call it a night?” Ezreal asked quietly.

“Yeah, that sounds good.”

 

When they got into the hotel room after a filling meal, Ezreal pushed Taric onto the bed, kissing him lightly.

“I got you something.”

Taric's face gave away his apprehension, “What is it?”

“Not a surprises person?” Ezreal asked, analyzing Taric's clear discomfort.

“Most surprises I've gotten haven't been good ones?” Taric added, looking sheepish. “I'm sure whatever you got me, I'll love.”

Worried now, Ezreal sat on the bed beside him, leaning over Taric to fiddle with his hair. “Well, maybe we should talk for a while instead? I can always give it to you later.”

“I didn't mean to make you think-” Ezreal cut him off with a kiss.

“I love you.”

Taric's eyes widened significantly, his mouth parted as if he couldn't remember to breath. He looked away, “Ezreal, that's really sweet, but you don't mean it.”

Ezreal used a finger on his jaw to turn him back to face him, “I think I know myself well enough to know I mean it. I love you, Taric.”

“You're nineteen-” Ezreal kissed him again.

“And?”

“We're in two completely different stages of life. I shouldn't have-”

Ezreal found himself angry, “Shouldn't have what, Taric?”

Taric looked so utterly heartbroken as he turned his head away again, Ezreal felt his anger cooling.

“I started this, Taric. I wanted you,” He put his hand on Taric's chin, turning his head and bending to kiss him. “I know I'm young, but I love you. Can I just...” He trailed off for a moment. “Can we just be together? Can we see if this could last? Like, be a proper couple... Well, I mean, barring what we have to do to keep the school from knowing, but otherwise?”

Taric looped his hands together behind Ezreal's neck, drawing him into a tight hug. “Sure, Ezreal. If you're sure,” Taric's voice was so quiet against his ear.

“I'm sure.”


	15. The Field Trip Part 2

They fell asleep locked in each others' arms, so when the alarm went off at five, Ezreal was incredibly displeased to hear it. Taric got up, kissed him on the nose, and went to shower. Ezreal fell right back asleep. Taric kissed him again once his turn in the shower was completed, “You've got to get up. We need to be downstairs shortly.”

“It don't-” Ezreal attempted incoherently, waving his hand to shoo Taric away and rolling over. Taric kissed him again, before throwing the covers off of him and turning all the lights on.

“Are you evil?” Ezreal groaned burying his face in his pillow. That was pulled away as well.

“You need to shower. Come on, sweetheart, get up”

“Did you just use a pet-name for me?”

“... Did I?”

Awake now, Ezreal sat up and pointed at him, “You've got to ditch that fast or you'll bust us in public.”

“That was my first time! It's not a habit if I just did it once!”

“Yeah, I'm on to you,” Ezreal stood and went into the bathroom to shower.

 

They were, of course, the first people to be at the meeting place. It turned out they were about the only ones on time even. Seven ten rolled around and the group slowly materialized.

Taric whispered to Ezreal, “This is why I always lie about when we're leaving. The bus is coming here at seven twenty.”

The whole group piled into the bus and headed over to the site. When they pulled up, Ezreal's eyes turned into saucers. It was everything he ever wanted in life. While the majority of the group drudged through the field trip, taking notes as was fit, Ezreal was bouncing off the walls. The guide informed him more than once that, no, he could not get any closer to various things. Taric couldn't help but chuckle at Ezreal's sheer enthusiasm.

“You gave up field work to teach?” Ezreal asked Taric in horror, as the archaeologists handed him artifacts to inspect. Taric wasn't listening, chatting happily to the geology team, discussing how they could date some of their findings. In the light, his eyes looked as if they were glowing. The man held a radiance that was entirely breathtaking.

An urgent, you've got to keep him, ran through Ezreal's brain. Working on it, the rational part of his mind answered.

 

That night, Taric spoke to his students again in the meeting room at the hotel.

“As you know, your report over this field trip is your final grade. Have a great night guys, bus leaves to take us home tomorrow at noon. You're all welcome to do what you wish tonight and tomorrow morning, but be late and we will leave you.”

Ezreal chuckled, they wouldn't be leaving anybody because Taric would have a heart attack if someone was missing.

“They have a really great buffet not too far from this hotel,” Taric said to Ezreal and a few of the other students lingering around. “We could all walk there?”

Three students plus Taric and Ezreal went to the buffet. It was fantastic food and Ezreal completely pigged out. He realized that these three were the ones that actually appreciated geology, even talking about it throughout dinner.

It was an incredibly enjoyable meal and conversation. One of them had brought a deck of cards, so after dinner, they played that in the lobby of the hotel before calling it a night.

Taric was about the worst player of Bullshit you can imagine. He couldn't lie worth shit, and lost pretty much every gamble he tried. Ezreal swept the floor, winning pretty quickly. The students thought it was hilarious how bad Taric played.

“Man, Taric, you suck at this!” One of the boys said, laughing at Taric having to take a huge stack of cards.

“I'm not one for lying...” Taric grumbled.

“Can we get extra credit for beating you?” The blonde girl questioned.

“No way,” Taric said, laughing aloud.

They played several rounds, when finally Ezreal was yawning more than he was talking. “I'm calling it a night, guys.”

The group moaned, but Taric backed Ezreal up. “It's past midnight. Get some sleep, everybody. Goodnight.”

Up in the room, Ezreal flopped face down in the bed, “I'm tired.”

“Me, too,” Taric sat beside him, undoing his hair twist and brushing out his hair.

“Oh, don't do that. I'm tired. Don't make me horny.”

“Brushing my hair makes you horny?” He looked over at Ezreal, continuing to fix his hair. As soon as he pulled his hair behind his head to put back up into a ponytail, Ezreal put out a hand to stop him.

“No, leave it down.”

Taric sighed but put his arms down and stared at Ezreal. “But you're falling asleep...”  
“Fine. I'll perk up and fuck you,” Ezreal rolled over and pulled Taric over on top of him.

“Ezreal, we don't have to have sex tonight,” Taric said, staring down at Ezreal.

He put his hand on Taric's cheek, “Oh, yes we do. We became an official couple last night, and we just cuddled it out. Besides, I never even gave you your gift.”

They kissed for a while before Ezreal shifted and poked him till Taric rolled off. “Close your eyes!” Ezreal demanded.

Closing his eyes, Taric swallowed hard, “Okay. I won't peek.”

Rustling through his bag, Ezreal grabbed something and came back to Taric on the bed. “Hold out your hands, but keep your eyes closed.”

Taric put his hands out and a heavy metal object hit his hands.

“Okay! You can open them now!”

Looking down, Taric saw a beautiful metal butt plug, a green gem adorning the flared end. Speechless covered everything about Taric's reaction.

Then the bright red blushing began.

“Well, you're blushing, so I'm assuming your silence is approval?”

“Ezreal-” Taric squeaked. “You. It's. I-”

“I mean, you don't have to wear it all the time! Or really ever if you don't want to! I just wanted to get you a sexy gift and-”

With effort, Taric pulled Ezreal down into a kiss. “I'm not opposed to using it, I'm just... Surprised is all. I wasn't expecting it.”

“So, you'll use it right?” Ezreal added.

“Don't ask me to use it during school days, and yes,” Taric followed the answer with another kiss.

“Deal!” Ezreal kissed him again. “Are you ready for the next part of your gift?”

“Is it another sex toy?”

Nodding sharply, Ezreal replied, “Yeah. It totally is.”

Taric did his level best to not drop his face into his hands. He was successful, but it was a great deal of effort.

“You have to strip for this one, though.”

Taric stood, Ezreal admiring how tall he was once more. There was seven inches between them and Ezreal liked the difference a great deal. He stripped out of his clothes and then crossed his arms.

“Wow, I didn't even have to demand it out of you,” Ezreal chuckled, turning back to his bag. As he bent down though, he felt a firm slap on his ass.

“I figured you'd be undressing as well.”

“All good things in time,” He grabbed something else from the bag. “Don't watch me undress,” He twirled his finger in a circle, other hand behind his back.

“Unfair,” Taric turned around, hands on his hips in disappointment.

“Alright! Turn around!”

Taric turned around and Ezreal was naked, with his hand still behind his back.

“When do I get to see the surprise?” Taric asked, laughing.

“Once you're hard as a rock,” Ezreal stepped forward, Taric stepping back and hitting the edge of the bed. He sat down. “Lay down,” Taric did so, already getting excited by the idea alone.

“Hah, I thought I'd need to do at least something to get you hard first,” Ezreal giggled, but went ahead and put himself between Taric's legs, kissing his tip and sucking him until he was hard. Once Taric started to groan, Ezreal slipped the cock ring down his length to his base.

“Ah!” Taric shouted, the pleasure blinding.

“You liked this gift a bit better than the first, huh?”

There was no reply, only Taric breathing heavily, clutching the sheets.

“Wow, this is far hotter than I thought it would be...” Ezreal snatched up his lube, “Can I fuck you now?”

“Y-yes, oh p-please-” He trailed off into a moan.

Faster than ever, Ezreal lubed up Taric and himself, “Roll over so I can jerk you off easier at the same time.”

Panting, Taric quickly got himself into position. Ezreal found himself blushing, “This is a first...” He mumbled under his breath. As Ezreal pushed in, Taric moaned low under his breath. “W-wow, Taric.”

The second Ezreal wrapped his hand around Taric, he was begging. “Oh, please fuck me, Ezreal. Please let me-” He began to move his hand back and forth, while he thrust at the same time, Taric moaning over and over again.

“Ezreal, please Ezreal-” Ezreal came hard, and far faster than he expected to, Taric shouting his name really did a number on his concentration. He tilted back and pulled Taric into his lap, continuing to jerk him off. When Taric finally came, he threw his head back, luckily slamming into Ezreal's shoulder instead of Ezreal's head with his own. Ezreal stared at him, watching as he shuddered from his orgasm.

“H-hot damn, Taric,” He kissed Taric's cheek, Taric's eyes still closed as he tried to even out his breathing. Taric slid the cock ring off of himself slowly, and looked at it.

“I'd never tried one before...” He whispered breathlessly, looking at it closer.

“Well, don't worry. We'll be using it again,” Ezreal pulled him into a kiss. “I love you, Taric.”

Taric turned ever so slightly in his lap to be able to kiss him fully. “I love you too, Ezreal.”

And at those words, Ezreal's insides went to jelly. I'm the luckiest man alive, Ezreal thought, kissing him again and again until he fell asleep.


	16. Finals Week Part 1

Thanksgiving week was pretty dull for Garen. He went back to his parent's house and ate with the family. He'd invested in a turtle neck or two for the first few days as his parting gifts from Darius' were pretty noticeable around his neck. Lux showed off some of her artwork she had done for her classes, and Garen couldn't help but feel proud of her.

“You're amazing, Lux,” He smiled as she showed off her sketchbook.

“You're pretty cool yourself,” She nudged him. “How has school gone for you? Excited for next semester to be your last?”

“Yeah, I guess things are good. And hell yeah, I can't wait to graduate.”

They continued to talk about things, until finally Lux got around to asking what Tryndamere had asked her. “So, are you dating someone?”

Garen shook his head, “Nope.”

Lux nodded, but then stopped and faced him again, “You'd tell me if you were, right?”

“Maybe,” Garen said with a teasing smile.

“Maybe?! I would tell you if I was dating someone!”

“You'd have to tell me if you were dating someone! I have to make sure whatever punk tries to make the moves on you knows that your big brother isn't but a phone call away.”

She gave him a slight, playful glare.

“You tell them I'm the quarterback too, so they know that if they try to run, I will catch them.”

With that she tackled his hair, messing it up as much as she could, “You are such a dweeb. If only everyone knew what a nerd you were, they wouldn't think you were so fucking cool.”

Garen caught her arms gently and forced her to stop, “I can't ruin my image.”

“You are so caught up in what everyone else thinks,” Lux said sternly. “Why can't you just be yourself?”

He chuckled and hugged Lux, “The world's not ready for me.”

She crossed her arms in a huff, but then pulled Garen closer in a tight hug. “I love you, Garen.”

“I love you too, Lux.”

 

Garen had no final in Psychology. Graves had told them not to bother coming back after the break. However, Differential Equations did, and it was scheduled for Monday's class period.

On his drive to the school, Garen's cell phone rang. It was Jarvan.

“Hello?”

“Get to the field, right now.”

“Why? I've got a final to go to.”

“The scouts are here and they're talking to Tryndamere, but they've asked where you are. You have to get here.”

“Are you serious? What about you?”

“Garen, this isn't about me right now. Besides, you knew I didn't want to go pro. Get to the field, quickly.”

Jarvan hung up. Garen's heart was pounding, but he gunned it to the school, specifically the field.

In another part of his mind, no, he hadn't known Jarvan didn't want to go pro. What else would he even pursue? Garen didn't know. Some friend I am, he thought to himself.

 

The scouts were super friendly, and at least two separate coaches said that if he tried out for pro, he would be a guaranteed pick. One wanted to sign him right there. If Ashe hadn't somehow psychically known to appear when she did, Tryndamere would have already left with them. She pulled his arm down hard and informed he would be completing his degree before ditching college. Tryndamere never went against Ashe. Luckily, the coaches didn't seem deterred or upset that both boys said no.

“Just promise us you both will be trying out once you graduate.”

“Oh, hell yeah,” Tryndamere answered for them both.

As the scouts left, Jarvan came behind them swinging his arms around them to encompass them both. “Drinks tonight, gentlemen. To your pro career!”

Just as in the moment as everyone else, Garen cheered along. They left to Jarvan's house to get completely trashed.

 

Garen awoke the next day on Jarvan's couch. His head was throbbing and his head spun as he rolled onto his side. He got up and dashed into the bathroom to throw up. From the kitchen he heard Jarvan laugh, “Finally awake?”

Once he felt he had finally cleared his stomach, he walked into the kitchen where Jarvan was.

“Did no one else stay?” Garen rasped out.

“Ashe was sober, so she took Tryndamere back to their place. He probably looks about as bad as you do right now.”

“What happened?”  
“The whole football team came over and got smashed to celebrate for you two. It was great. But your phone keeps beeping. I think you have a message, but it's password protected, so I couldn't get it to stop.”

Picking up his phone, Garen saw that Lux had texted him a few times, happy congratulatory messages. But then another thought occurred to him.

“What's... today?”

“Tuesday?” Jarvan responded. “Are you still drunk?”

Garen's heart began to pound in his chest. He had missed the final. He had skipped the final. Darius would kill him.

“You really don't look so good.”

Running to the bathroom, Garen discovered he had more in his stomach than he thought. He puked again.

Jarvan followed him this time, a water bottle in his hand. “Man, I knew you were wasted, but I haven't seen you this sick since you broke up with whatever her name was in high school.”

“Ugh,” Garen groaned over the toilet, throwing up again.

Sitting beside him, Jarvan nudged him with the water.

“How is it that you aren't sick?”

“It's like, three in the afternoon. I finished feeling nauseous hours ago.” Jarvan nudged him again with the water bottle.

He hadn't even looked at the time when he checked his messages. “Are you serious?” Garen put his head on the edge of the toilet seat. With his other hand he finally accepted the water, taking a tentative sip. It tasted like utter shit to him.

“Oh yeah,” Jarvan's phone beeped. He pulled it out to check it, “Ashe just informed that Tryndamere just woke up and would like me to know he plans to kill me when next we meet. Glad you haven't threatened me yet.”

“Being mad sounds like an awful lot of effort right now.”

Jarvan laughed. “Well, when you feel up to it, I can take you back to your apartment.”

Garen just sat there and kept his head on the toilet. He had no interest in going back to his apartment. Someone else might be there.

 

They got dinner together and Garen was unsurprised to find himself starving. He ate an ungodly amount, but it wouldn't likely impact him in any way.

“You're like a tank,” Jarvan said, with a laugh.

“Hardly,” Garen responded back.

“Do you remember in high school when we did everything together?” Jarvan said suddenly.

He nodded, still chewing a mouthful of hamburger.

“I feel like you saved my life over and over, back then. I really feel like only recently have I gotten my depression under control.”

“I didn't know-”

“I didn't tell anyone,” Jarvan interrupted. “But, I thought I should say thank you all the same.”

“Any time.”

“And listen, I'm going to law school. Not saying that I don't love football, but it isn't probably the best route for me.”

“You? In law school? Do you make good enough grades for that shit?”

Jarvan punched him in the shoulder, “Do you even know what I've been taking these past three years?”

“I kind of knew what you were taking Freshman semester when we roomed together...”

“You're such a dumbass. I'm pre-law. I've already applied to law school for next fall.”

“Damn, someone has their life together.”

“Yeah, unlike somebody I know.”

“It's rude to talk about Tryndamere when he isn't here,” Garen waved his finger in mock reprimand.

“Tryndamere is a mess too, but I'm talking about you. You really want to be pro, yeah?”

“I've never given much thought to anything else.”

“Just like you. The smartest stupidest guy alive. I'm not always sure how we've managed to be friends so long.”

“We've known each other since we were in diapers. We're like default friends at this point.”

“I suppose so,” Jarvan hit him in the shoulder with less force this time and smiled. Garen couldn't help himself from smiling back.


	17. Finals Week Part 2

After dinner though, Jarvan took him back to his apartment. Garen climbed the flight of stairs and opened the door.

Darius was on the couch watching the television. “I was beginning to think you just weren't coming back,” He said, not turning from the screen.

“I-” Garen started, suddenly anxious again.

The television was switched off and Darius turned to face him. “Was the party at Jarvan's fun?”

“I-” Garen tried again.

Darius cocked his head and waited.

“How did you know about the party at Jarvan's?” He finally found himself asking.

“Your coach told me about the scouts coming by. He actually came and found me to explain your absence for the final.”

Jarvan, Garen realized. Jarvan had told the coach what he had said. He swallowed hard. This situation was worse and worse.

“Told me I should let you still take it,” He stood, cracked his knuckles, and moved to be in front of Garen, bringing himself very close, almost touching. “Should I let you make it up, Garen?”

Garen opened his mouth, to say something, anything to make this situation less awful.

“Have you read my syllabus, Garen?”

“No make-ups, no exceptions.”

Darius chuckled, “You really are very smart.” He turned and walked over to where he had brought in a briefcase. “But, you're an exception. I'm going to let you make up your exam, Garen,” He pulled a stapled set of papers and turned back to Garen. “Because you will fail my class without this grade.”

He put the papers in Garen's hands, and Garen stared down at them. “I can't be an exception. It isn't fair to the other students.”

Darius paused, surprised at this admission from him. The surprise melted into anger. “Aren't you fucking happy? I'm saving your ass so you don't have to take Differential again next semester. It will put you behind in graduating if you have to take it twice. Unless you have some other plan than graduating with a math degree. Considering your credits, I'm not sure what else you've thought of.”

“I skipped it on purpose, though,” Garen couldn't help but continue, legitimately upset by what was happening right now. “You have the right to fail me.”

“I'm not failing you,” Darius growled out. “Your fucking coach came and explained the situation. Even fucking Lightshield would agree that I should let you retake it. After all, if you go pro, it'll do wonders for West Dominion's reputation.”

“But you don't care about West Dominion's rep-” Darius grabbed him by the shirt and kissed him, effectively shutting him up.

“Take the test. Right now. If you don't make a one hundred, I'll fail you.”

Garen sat at his counter with the test and a pencil and got to work. At the hour and a half mark, just the same as a normal class period, Darius took the test away from him. In silence he graded it on the stool next to Garen.

He circled the grade and handed it back to Garen. It was a ninety-nine.

With a nod, Garen looked away. “What times is Differential offered next semester?”

Dairus said nothing for a while, then finally spoke. “You have the highest grade in the class. And not just on this test. You have the highest grade I've ever given in Differential Equations in ten years. You passed the class, Garen.”

“Are you serious?”

“Do I fucking lie?”

“Probably not,” Garen conceded. “But I don't really know you that well to actually judge that.”

There was a short laugh from Darius, “What, you want to fucking get to know me better now?”

The silence was thick, as Garen stared at Darius.

“Are you kidding, Garen?” Darius asked, point-blank. “This is just sex-”

“Not to me anymore.”

“I don't do dating-”

“I wasn't asking you to.”

“Then what do you fucking want?”

“To just get to know you better. We've fucked for like four months now, and I don't know anything about you. I mean, am I just wasting my time with you? Do you want to see if this could be anything more than casual sex?”

Darius sat there in silence. Garen shook his head, “Forget it, Darius.” He stood and turned to the bedroom.

“I'm not worth an emotional investment, Garen,” Darius said to his back.

“Too late, I think,” Garen said as he continued forward.

In the bedroom Garen began to undress, as Darius moved from the counter to stand at the door of his room. Once down to his boxers, Garen sat on top of his comforter and reached for the remote.

“Listen,” Darius began. Garen put the remote back down. “I don't do emotions. I raised my brother by myself, after some circumstance removed our parents from the picture. I lost the ability to give a damn a long time ago.”

“That said, you have a really promising future, one that I am not opposed to being a potential part of,” Darius let out a derisive laugh. “Or at least until you realize fully that I'm literally here only to fuck you.”

Garen nodded, then squinted at Darius. “Are you saying you camped my apartment for a booty call, then?”

“Why else would I still be here?”

“Lot of commitment to just fuck a guy. If you announced to the class that you took blow jobs as extra credit, the line would be out the door,” Garen was smiling in challenge.

Darius crossed the room and climbed on top of Garen. “You're assuming I haven't tried that one before. Gets you some shitty blow jobs.”

“Have you really?”

“No, dumbass, cause I don't want to lose my fucking job.”

“You said earlier you don't lie,” Garen pulled him by the neck into a kiss.

“And you fucking believed me, which makes you as gullible as you look.”

“You did dupe me into fucking you,” Garen retorted, pushing his hand underneath Darius' shirt. But Darius caught his wrist.

“I didn't dupe you into anything.”

The joking atmosphere was whisked away. “I said yes, Darius. I wanted it. I want this now, too,” Garen kissed him again, turning his wrist to free it from Darius' grip. “I want you,” He let his hand roam once more. “Do you want me?”

Darius kissed him hard and forcefully, then scooted back shaking his head and divulging himself of his shirt. “I thought I'd just fuck you once and be done with it, how is it that you keep bringing me back?”

“We're more compatible than you thought?” Garen undid Darius' pants, sliding his hand across Darius' penis through his boxers.

“No, I don't stay with people. I fuck someone once or twice, till they're out of my system and move on. How did you become the exception?”

Garen sat up and proceeded to push Darius down onto the bed. “I'm addictive,” Garen whispered into his ear. Darius opened his mouth but didn't speak. Garen took his open mouth as an invitation to make-out, so they did. Then he trailed kisses down Darius' throat to his neck. There he began to gave Darius a hickey.

“Hey-” Darius began to pull back, and Garen used his strength to stop him. It was the first time Darius realized they might be evenly matched physically. Once he was assured it would bruise, Garen sat back, putting his ass right on top of Darius' dick. He looked down to Darius.

“What should I do with you?” Garen asked, putting a hand to his chin. “What if I tied you up?”

“I'm not really into bondage.”

“No, what you're not into is being out of control.”

“Not going to argue that one,” Darius ran his hands up Garen's side, beginning to slide down his boxers.

“Then let me top you.”

Catching his arm, Darius pulled Garen down into a kiss. “Alright, Garen.”

“Thank you, professor,” Garen stole another kiss.

Garen slid off removing his boxers the rest of the way and went to retrieve the lube, Darius removing the rest of his own clothes in the meantime.

Returning with the lube, Garen sat between Darius' legs and just stared down at him for a bit.

“Do you need to make this awkward, Crownguard?”

“Yeah, a little. The first time you fucked me was over your desk, so yeah,” Garen positioned his mouth over Darius' dick. “I think we could stand a little awkward here.” He took Darius into his mouth and began to suck. As he did so, he lubed his fingers and slid one inside of Darius. There was a slight hiss as Darius took in a breath.

Continuing to suck, Garen added another finger, scissoring slowly, trying to imitate what Darius did for him. His experience with pleasing men was Darius alone, so he paid close attention to how Darius reacted.

“Garen,” Darius said, between short breaths. Garen pulled his fingers out and opened his eyes to look across to Darius. He sat up so he could see his face better. “Get on with it.”

Picking up Darius legs to put over his shoulders, Garen poured lube over his own penis, and very slowly pushed into Darius.

“God, Crownguard. I'm not going to break,” Darius groaned out.

“I don't want to hurt you-”

“F-fuck, you won't- J-just,” Garen was fully inside now, holding himself steady as he watched Darius. His eyes were closed, head turned to the side, jaw clenched hard.

“Are you sure I'm not hurting you?” Garen whispered, pulling back as he spoke.

“If you don't fuck me right now, I will kill you.”

Slowly, Garen began to push himself in again, a very slow and languid rhythm.

“Goddammit, Garen, come on.”

He sped up, and suddenly Darius voice sounded less like a growl and more like a groan. It was incredibly sensual to Garen's ears; he found himself speeding up even more. Garen wrapped a hand around Darius' and jerked him off at the same time. Darius' came, mouth open in a silent expression of pleasure, entire body tightening in his orgasm. The sensation made Garen come only seconds later, a long moan as his climax passed through his entire body.

He pulled out, and placed Darius' legs back down, lying next to him. Garen laid a sweaty arm across Darius' chest.

“You're hot,” Darius complained.

“Thanks, professor,” He kissed Darius on the cheek.

“Don't use that unless I'm fucking you.”

“Yes, professor,” Garen continued, kissing him at the jaw.

“I swear to god, you want me to fuck you senseless right now? Right after?”

Garen licked the line of muscle from Darius' clavicle to his ear. “If you're up to it,” He nipped Darius' ear, “Professor.”

“What are you?” Darius asked, rolling on top of Garen, using one of his hands to rub their dicks together.

“Yours, if you want me,” Garen smiled in full challenge, “Professor.” He handed Darius the lube, since it hadn't gone far after its earlier use.

Darius began to kiss him, spreading his legs apart and squeezed his balls ever so slightly. Garen gasped into the kiss. “You sure you want to be mine, Crownguard?” Darius whispered in his ear, before biting him there. “Because if you say yes, I won't let you go.”

Garen bit his lip and hissed in pain, “Darius, Ah-”

Darius bit down hard on his shoulder, Garen threw his head back in pleasure. Face flush, Garen caught Darius and pulled him back up to kiss him. He held Darius there for several moments, before pushing him back. “I'm yours, Darius Kirves.”

Moving to Garen's nipple, Darius bit it hard, before trailing lower. With his hands, he undid the lube, poured some out and slid a finger inside Garen. As he added a second finger, he bit hard at the base of Garen's penis, letting him shout in surprise pleasure and pain. Once Garen was prepped, Darius stood, pulling Garen's legs up with him, so Garen's shoulders were all that was really still on the bed. Then he pushed inside and picked up a fast rhythm right away. Using one hand to keep Garen in place, he wrapped his other around Garen's dick and began to pump at the same time.

“P-professor,” Garen cried out as Darius moved. “I'm coming, p-professor-” He trailed off as he came, Darius watching his face as the pleasure passed through him.

“Damn, Garen,” Darius quickened his own pace, coming a few moments later. He dropped Garen's legs and sat beside him, body positioned closer to Garen's shoulders and face. Garen lifted an arm and pulled him by the back of his neck into a kiss.

When it broke apart, Darius was the first to speak. “I feel disgusting in more places than I care to name. Want to shower with me?”

With a nod, Garen rolled up to sit, following Darius into the bathroom.


	18. Christmas Break, Ezreal/Taric pt. 1

Christmas break meant everyone went home, Ezreal included, though he really didn't want to go. After Taric's father passed away, Taric had no real family ties to speak of and spent almost every holiday by himself.

“I can just tell them I'm not coming home,” Ezreal said stubbornly, as Taric worked on entering everyone's grades into the computer at his apartment.

“Ezreal, I've spent Christmas alone before. In fact, I've spent several Christmases alone. And New Year's. And every other holiday in the year. I'm going to be fine.”

He slumped over Taric's shoulders as he tried to keep typing. “But it's our first Christmas as a couple,” He continued to complain.

Taric leaned his head back and Ezreal captured him in a kiss. “I don't want to go three weeks without kissing you...” Ezreal said, brushing Taric's bangs from his face.

“It's three weeks and two days,” Taric corrected, before being able to stop himself.

“I love when teacher Taric comes out,” Ezreal chuckled, snatching another kiss. He moved to kiss Taric's neck. “I hate imagining you here,” He kissed his neck before sucking there slightly. Taric jumped in surprise. “All alone, touching yourself without me...”

“E-Ezreal, I have to get the grades in before the day is over-”

“Just keep typing,” Ezreal moved up to nip his ear.

“Y-You're really distracting me,” Taric fidgeted as Ezreal slid a hand up his shirt. “Ezreal, please. Let me finish first.”

“Oh, I will,” Ezreal kissed his neck again. Taric caught Ezreal's arm, pulled him to the side of the chair. Ezreal was surprised at how quickly he had lost control of the situation, and was even more horrified when Taric picked him up as if he weighed nothing.

“Ezreal, please,” Taric kissed him on the head before carrying him over to the couch. He put him down, and handed him the remote to the television. “I need maybe an hour more, tops, and I'll be done. Then you can have my attention for the rest of the evening.”

“You can... You can pick me up?” Ezreal said, mostly to himself as Taric had already gone back to his desk to get back to work. _I knew he was strong, but I clearly had no idea. When does he work out?_ Ezreal began to wonder as he flipped through channels.

It was more than an hour, but Taric announced when he was done. “There, all finished,” Taric glanced at the clock, “Want me to make dinner?”

“Can I make you dinner?” Ezreal asked with a sultry smile, patting the spot beside him on the couch.

With a shrug of surrender, Taric crossed the room and joined him on the couch. Ezreal forgot the television in a moment, immediately pulling Taric on top of him as he laid down. “You always act so annoyed,” Ezreal kissed Taric, running his hands up under his shirt. “If I didn't know better, I would think you didn't want me around,” He tweaked a nipple and Taric shuddered.

“I j-just,” Taric gasped as Ezreal ran a hand across his dick through his pants. “M-my job comes first...”

“Of course,” Ezreal said, unbuttoning Taric's shirt. “I wouldn't want my favorite professor to get fired.”

Taric kissed him again, “Ezreal, you're ridiculous.”

“It's what you love about me,” He whispered, rubbing Taric's shoulders.

“I couldn't argue that,” Taric laughed. A loud commercial began to blare. “Mind if I turn that off?”

“Please do,” Ezreal kissed his shoulder as he reached to the coffee table to grab the remote. “I only want to hear you.”

As soon as the television was off, Ezreal trailed a finger on Taric's chin drawing him back into a kiss. “I didn't know you could lift me.”

For some reason, this made Taric blush. “Oh, I can lift well over two hundred with ease...”

“Why are you embarrassed by that?” Ezreal questioned, kissing Taric's clavicle, then trailing his tongue across his Adam's apple. He felt him swallow before speaking again.

“Unlike Doctor Kirves, I don't want it well known that I could seriously injure someone with my hands alone?” Ezreal was listening intently, having ceased any other action. “Okay, it's just... I started working out after my ex-boyfriend wanted me to be able to lift myself while he fucked me. I've always been naturally fairly strong, and he wanted to test the limits...” He was crimson now. “I'm not sure why I've kept up with it, other than I do enjoy exercise.”

But Ezreal's eyes were gleaming beneath him. “You are telling me... That you've been fucked up against a wall, while you held yourself in place?” Taric took a breath in to reply, but was quickly cut off. “Where could I buy whatever it is you need to hold onto? Cause I was just thinking you could fuck me against the wall and now I realize, I was thinking too narrow.”

“I sincerely doubt this is what higher education was supposed to teach you,” Taric said behind his hand, before sitting back on Ezreal's hips. “I hate to tell you this, as it will only give you more ideas, but I still have the sex swing and...”

Ezreal was sitting up in a flash, “You kept it?!”

“Yeah? I broke up with him and besides, I paid for it to begin with...”

“Where is it?”

Taric was shaking his head, but he ambled off Ezreal and went to his spare closet. Ezreal followed and watched as he pulled a couple boxes out of the way, before reaching one at the very bottom. To anyone else, it might have just looked a pile of straps, but Ezreal recognized it right away.

“Can we set it up? Can we use it?”

“Yeah, come here,” Taric headed back into the bedroom, and once Ezreal was through the door, he latched it to the back and closed the door. “I can get into it, but you'll need to tighten the leg straps for me.”

“Taric! I love you!” Ezreal jump hugged him, then looked up and waited for Taric to kiss him. He didn't have long to wait. “I struggle to believe you're even real ninety percent of the time, Taric.”

“Then you know how I feel about you,” Taric said, brushing some of Ezreal's unruly hair out of his eyes. The sweet sincerity with which Taric touched his cheek, then leaned down to take another kiss made Ezreal shiver.

“I don't want to leave you alone,” Ezreal mumbled, hugging Taric once more.

“I'll be fine. We can enjoy each other's company tonight and then three weeks will whiz by, I promise you.”

“I love you,” Ezreal said, kissing Taric on the chest. Taric kissed him on the head.

“Alright, enough with the sentiments. I've set up the swing, let's use it.”

“Oh, you're eager to use it now?”

“You're...” Taric looked up and away with the slightest blush, “More endowed than my ex...”

Ezreal tugged Taric's braid gently to get him to bend back down. “I'm going to fuck you until you see stars,” Ezreal whispered in his ear. He proceeded to push off Taric's already unbuttoned shirt, and tackled his pants promptly after. Taric grabbed him by the waist and lifted him, setting him on the bed.

“You gonna just do that occasionally to throw me off?” Ezreal said, immediately going back to undoing Taric's pants.

“I can't have you become complacent,” Taric said with a smile. “But really I just wanted to be able to touch you more without craning my neck.” Ezreal pushed his pants down and Taric stepped out of them. Then Taric was in his lap, kissing his neck and sliding his hands up Ezreal's shirt.

Ezreal ran his hands up and down Taric's back. “I think I benefited from this more than you did,” He squeezed Taric's ass. With assistance, Taric got Ezreal's shirt off, and then he was dropping kisses on Ezreal's shoulders. For emphasis, Ezreal ground himself against Taric, “Can I take my pants off now?”

Taric stood, and let Ezreal stand to get out of his pants. “Care to try it out now?”

“If you're ready,” Ezreal stood on his tip-toes now to take another kiss. With his back against the door, Tairc grabbed the handles, sliding his wrists through and grabbing the padded grip. Using his back to lift himself, he slid one leg into the loops at the bottom.

“They're a bit loose,” Taric nodded his head to the adjustors. Ezreal was standing stock still, unable to stop himself from admiring the view. The blush that spread across Taric's face got him to move again, Ezreal feeling himself blush slightly as well. He tightened the strap, then went to snatch the lube from the bedside table drawer.

“This,” Ezreal gestured at Taric, “Isn't a strain for you?” He opened the lube as Taric answered.

“No?”

Ezreal slid a wet finger inside Taric. “I'm so damn impressed.” Taric moaned against the sensation; Ezreal followed it with another finger.

Then he poured some lube over his own penis and entered Taric. Already the angle was different. The position let him be much farther into Taric than usual. Taric gave a strangled groan of pleasure, gripping the handles tight.

“You're okay?” Ezreal questioned, concerned.

“Ah, y-yes,” Taric answered breathlessly.

“Can I move?”

“Oh, yes, Ezreal.”

Thrusting in and out, Taric began to moan on every inward thrust. Ezreal had such a view of his whole body, literally suspended in air. He was breathtaking below him.

“Taric, you're amazing,” Ezreal whispered, wrapping his hand around Taric's dick and pumping him along with his motions.

“Ezreal, I-I-” He didn't finish, orgasm making him grip the handles hard, his entire body slamming against the door in exertion. Ezreal came, gasping while watching the pleasure run through his lover's body.

He pulled out and promptly helped Taric escape the swing, knowing that he probably had used up most of his strength just now. Ezreal's estimate was right, as Taric was slightly unstable on his feet. As he swayed, Ezreal caught him, surprised at how heavy Taric seemed. Though it was fairly difficult, Ezreal helped him into bed.

With a laugh, Taric pulled Ezreal down into a kiss. “Thank you, love.”

“I'm not sure what the thank you is for, so I'm going assuming it was a thank you for the orgasm.”

“Thank you for that, too,” Taric was again laughing, rolling Ezreal on top of him and hugging him tight.

“I love you, Taric Saffier.”

“I love you too, Ezreal Eventyr.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah! Sorry! I could have sworn I updated this fic already ;A; Sorry for the wait! Two chapters in one day tho? That's nice right?


	19. Christmas Break, Darius/Garen, pt. 1

“Congrats on your A, asshole,” Garen punched into his phone, having been the one to transfer all of Darius' grades into the system for his Calculus courses. He'd just finished the task on his laptop, while Darius did the higher level courses on his own computer.

“It's all thanks to you, Garen.” Ezreal included a winky face.

Garen growled at his phone.

“Who are you texting that makes you sound like an animal?”

“No one,” Garen clicked his phone to lock it.

“I'm not complaining, I just wanting to make sure I didn't need to kill anyone for you,” Darius smiled in his usual cocksure way. It dawned on Garen that confidence he exuded probably had quite a bit of force behind it to back it up.

“I can take care of myself.”

Darius crossed the room and pushed him down into the couch. “Can you?”

“Yes, Darius-” Darius silenced him with a kiss.

Crawling across him, Darius pinned him down to the couch between his legs. “I still get to watch, right?”

“What are you talking about?” Garen asked, annoyed at having been interrupted from what he was watching.

Darius leaned back down to be right next to Garen's ear, “Jerk off. Right now. Let me watch.”

“Can we do it after-” He gestured at the television, but Darius began to nibble on his ear. Garen knew it was a lost cause when Darius bit down on his neck while grinding on him. Darius knew he'd won when Garen moaned against him, arching his hips in response.

“Scoot back,” Garen demanded, reaching down to undo his pants. Darius did, but only ever so slightly. He smiled as Garen pulled his dick out of his boxers.

“You'll need to pull them down further if you plan to do this right,” Darius said, pushing Garen's hands away to slide his pants down to his hips. “You also might want to be a bit higher up on the couch.”

“You want me to-”

“Touch yourself, Garen.”

Garen shook his head, and pushed himself farther back on the couch. “You're kind of fucked up, you know that right?”

Darius just shrugged with a smirk.

Wrapping his right hand around his dick, he began to stroke himself slowly. It wasn't easy to get his left hand under him, but Darius allowed him to adjust. He slid a finger into his ass with a slight groan. Garen continued to pump himself, sliding his finger in and out of himself.

“Add another,” Darius ordered, and Garen did so. Garen adjusted the angle so he could better stroke his prostate. He bit his lip to hold back a groan, pumping his dick faster. “Don't hold back, Garen. Let me hear you.”

“Ah-” Garen cried out, coming on his hand. Darius grabbed his wrist and licked Garen's hand clean.

“If you touch yourself over the next week, you do it just like that,” Darius whispered, sucking on Garen's middle finger.

“W-What are you doing over the week?” Garen was trying to get his breathing under control, but Darius was not helping.

“I thought I'd see my brother, if he's not filming again,” Darius let go of his hand now, but kept a hand at his hip.

“Oh yeah, you mentioned your brother before...” Darius was pressing his thumb into his hip bone; it was a strange cross between painful and tender. “Is he like a film-maker or something?”

“He's an actor,” He didn't add anything to the statement.

“Oh, would I know him from anything?”

“You know all those fucking action films starring Draven?”

“Draven is your brother?”

“Yeah, he hasn't claimed our last name in ages, so I'm not surprised no one has caught on to the relation.”

“He's like... An A-list celebrity...” Garen felt his head spin slightly, trying to tie the two together as siblings. “He's literally in the news every week for something...” He trailed off as the thumb on pubic bone was officially only a painful sensation.

“I'm aware of my brother's reputation,” Darius' voice had taken on a strange timber. Garen realized he was defensive of his brother; he wrapped his hand around Darius' wrist, pulling him away from hurting him and lacing their fingers together. The gesture clearly startled Darius as he was quickly taking his hand back.

“It's fine, Darius,” Garen said. “I'm only surprised, I would have never guessed he was your brother.”

“He's an idiot, but he always has shit tons of booze on tap at his parties, so I try to see him at least once a year.”

“Those have to be killer parties. Lots of hot chicks.”

Darius' attention was fully on him again. “Why would I give a fuck about that?”

The full knowledge that his pants were still pulled down and that Darius was still very much on top of him washed over him as Darius glared down at him. “No reason?” Garen tried.

“Is that what you want? Girls to fawn over you?” Darius threaded his fingers into Garen's pubes and tugged. “Why don't you come with me? I can show you off as my prize. I can help remind you how you wanted me to be with only you.”

Garen squirmed when Darius squeezed his balls. “Y-you had to have fucked somebody before me is all I was saying-”

Darius snorted. “I've always preferred men, and I guarantee the type I like doesn't show up to Draven's parties,” Darius slid a finger down past his balls and swirled it around his asshole.

“B-but they attend your math classes?”

That pissed him off. “You think I became a teacher just to fuck idiots like you and your friends?” He pressed his finger inside, arching up to rub Garen's prostate.

Garen couldn't help but moan, “N-no, I think you became a teacher because you wanted to have someone beg you to fuck them while c-calling you professor.” He couldn't help but press his luck. Darius tugged his legs up around his neck. Then he put his mouth to Garen's asshole, licking him, then promptly biting the skin there.

“Ah-” Garen shouted in pain. Darius didn't stop. He licked up and down, occasionally slipping inside before biting him again. Then he put two of his fingers back into Garen, pressing against his prostate.

“Beg me to fuck you then, Garen.”

“Professor, please fuck me, please professor.”

Darius used his fingers to press against his prostate, his other hand wrapped around Garen's dick and began to pump him there. A third finger was pressed into Garen and he groaned against the pressure.

“Professor, I-” Garen came hard, ejaculate splattering across his shirt. Darius tugged his dick from his pants and began to rub himself. “Let me,” Garen said, breathlessly. Darius slowed his strokes as Garen crawled over to take him into his mouth. Then he proceeded to bob up and down on Darius' dick; in reply, Darius gripped his hair painfully.

“Can I move, Garen?”

Garen backed up, looked up to Darius and smiled in full challenge. “Yes, professor,” Garen opened his mouth, and Darius put his dick back into his mouth. Darius began to face fuck Garen; he gripped Darius' ass to keep himself from being pushed back to far with each thrust. Blow jobs had taught him how to control his breathing, so Garen didn't find it to be all that big of a struggle.

“Damn, Garen,” Darius uttered, a hand back in his hair, this time not tugging at his hair. Darius came hard on an inward thrust. “G-Garen,” He moaned as he came. Hearing his name that way made Garen shudder.

Garen swallowed and wiped his mouth as Darius pulled back. “I'd love to go to the party, Darius. Let everyone see who claimed you.”

Darius was kissing him passionately in a flash. Garen let out a little possessive laugh.

“You're kind of fucked up too, you know that right?” Darius said as the kiss broke apart.


	20. Christmas Break, Ezreal/Taric pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh, the joys of being home for the holidays; not.

His parents house was awful, Ezreal decided on the first night home. He laid on his bed and stared at the few things left in what was no longer his room; it was the guest room. As an only child, Ezreal's parents had spent most of the time sending him to places to be with other kids. What Ezreal hadn't realized when he was younger was that they really valued their time to themselves, and even when he came home especially to see them, they didn't bother to set aside a great deal time for him. It sucked all around.

Especially when he thought of Taric alone at his apartment.

Masturbating.

He groaned and threw himself over onto his stomach.

His parents showed up for dinner, and he told them about classes and school... And it was insufferable. Christmas was in two days and Ezreal already wanted to go back to campus.

“Hey,” Ezreal began the next day over dinner. “I have a friend who transferred here and doesn't have anyone to spend Christmas with...” He tried to make it sound as sad as possible. “Would you guys mind if I called the visit short and went back to campus to spend time with him? We could celebrate Christmas tonight instead, and I could leave first thing tomorrow morning.”

They fell for it. Ezreal's gifts from his parents included a sweater he would never wear and money. He thanked them for them both and quietly sentenced the sweater to the darkest corner of his closet.

The next morning he loaded up his car, hugged his parents quickly, and booked it to Taric's apartment. When Taric answered the door, his face was everything Ezreal could have hoped it would be.

Disheveled, in what was obviously his pajamas (they usually slept together naked, so Ezreal couldn't say for certain), and so surprised.

“Ezreal? What are you doing-”

“Merry Christmas!” Ezreal shouted, letting himself in.

“I didn't expect you-”

“I'm your Christmas present!”

Taric sighed, “Ezreal, I'm happy to see you, but you shouldn't ditch your family just for me.”

“Trust me, this is a Christmas gift to myself, too.”

He frowned in response, but Ezreal refused to take it. “Someday, we'll sit down and have a long chat about how the Eventyr family has one child and they have tried their best to pretend they didn't have any children at all. But today, we have fun. Drink eggnog. You open my gift. We have sex, you get the idea.”

Taric pulled him into a hug. “It's good to see you, Ezreal.”

“There we go,” Ezreal returned the hug. “Ready to see your gift?”

“Sure, I'll go get yours.”

“Wait, I get a gift, too?”

He laughed as he went into his bedroom, “Of course, Ezreal!”

Ezreal hustled to his bag and pulled the wrapped box from inside. Taric returned a moment later with a wrapped box of his own.

“Open mine first,” Ezreal handed Taric the box.

“Alright,” They sat on the couch and Taric very carefully removed the paper. Inside was a necklace with a sapphire drop, wrapped in silver. “Oh my gosh, Ezreal...” Taric trailed off, admiring its beauty.

“You like it?”

“It's gorgeous,” Ezreal took it from him gingerly and helped Taric put it on. “I think we were both thinking on a theme,” Taric picked up his box from the coffee table and handed it to Ezreal.

Ezreal did not show the paper as much tenderness as Taric did and tore right into it. When he opened it, there was a necklace with a stone that appeared to have fractures but was smooth to the touch.

“We didn't study this in your class, but you'll learn more about it in Geo two,” Taric said with a laugh. “It's a concretion, but most people call it Septarian or Dragon's stone.”

He put it on, beaming in appreciation, “Taric, this is the coolest gift I've ever gotten.”

Taric leaned forward and kissed him lightly on the lips, “Merry Christmas, Ezreal.”

“Eggnog and Christmas specials?”

“Sounds perfect.”


	21. Christmas Break, Darius/Garen, pt. 2

Christmas was its usual at the Crownguards'. The family was close, Lux happily making cookies, singing, just in general making the mood merry. Garen could sometimes forget how fantastic his family was, but being around everyone like this made him feel so great. They kept the gifts simple, Garen receiving money and a beautiful blue scarf made by Lux.

His old room was at the end of the hall, and even though he had his own apartment and had no intentions of ever moving back, his parents had left his room pretty much the same. When they'd moved here, Garen didn't even need to ask for the bedroom furthest away from all the other rooms; his parents knew he'd need his space. They really were the greatest. He stood in the room, looking at the photos of Jarvan and him in high school. Everyone else had gone to bed much earlier, but Garen was still a bit tipsy and not interested in going to sleep just yet.

Then his phone buzzed twice by his ear.

There were several messages but the most recent was from Darius, “Get anything good?”

Garen punched back, “Why, you jealous or some shit?”

The phone buzzed in a few seconds. “Fuck you too.”

“You wish.”

The phone buzzed in longer intervals now, and Garen answered it.

“What?” Garen asked.

“Masturbate. Let me hear you.”

“Are you serious?”

“Just keep the phone next to your mouth and get to it.”

He adjusted to keep the phone near his mouth and whispered, “You're seriously fucked up.” But he let a hand trail down his stomach, pushing his boxers down to his knees.

“Tell me what you're doing.”

“Right now, I'm trying to get my boxers out of the fucking way and also keep my phone close enough to my face to be able to hear you.”

“Take your time,” Darius' tone mocking in nature. Garen let out a low growl as he wrapped his hand around himself. With his other hand, he slid it behind him, pushing in slowly.

“Anh-” He groaned, biting his lip hard to keep himself quiet.

“That's it, Garen. Add another.”

Breathing heavily, Garen slowly added another finger, “P-professor.”

“G-Garen,” They were both breathing hard now. “God, I want you so badly.”

Garen jerked himself hard and fast until he came, throwing his head back, coming hard onto his stomach. He bit back his moan of pleasure. But he heard Darius' climax through the phone, a subtle grunt of pleasure.

There was quiet over the line for a while, before Darius finally spoke again. “When do you get back?”

He swallowed to try and catch his breath, “I'll be there on the twenty-ninth.”

“Good, cause we need to go find you something to wear to the party. I want you to be the best dressed man there. I want people to froth with jealousy when they see me and you together.”

Garen laughed, “Okay, Darius.”

The silence was back over the line. It lingered longer than was truly comfortable, before Darius spoke one last time.

“Goodnight, Garen.”

“Goodnight, Darius,” The line went dead after a few more moments.


	22. Christmas Break, Ezreal/Taric pt. 3

Taric and Ezreal snuggled on the couch all of Christmas, Taric only occasionally getting up to make hot cocoa or bring snacks. Ezreal sighed happily, “This is the best Christmas ever. I wish I could stay here forever.”

Taric picked up the cover and cuddled back up to Ezreal, handing him a new cup of cocoa. “Could I stay here forever?”

“I think the school would start to notice my absence.”

“Hm, you're right. You are the best professor they have after all. If we don't count Doctor Calaway.”

“Oh, is Jayce a better teacher than me?”

Ezreal kissed Taric, “I'd say you two were the best teachers there. It'd be hard to rank you, since you're my favorite for more reasons than I could admit to publicly, which isn't exactly fair to Jayce.”

He took a long sip of cocoa, “I've never taken a course in Techmaturgy. Maybe I should enroll in a class.”

“I could tutor you!” Ezreal replied, putting his cup down in excitement.

Taric found himself laughing again, “Would you?” He put his own glass down, kissing him.

Deciding it was time for sex, Ezreal moved to innuendo. “I bet I have a lot I could show teacher.”

“Do you now?”

“Mmhmm,” Ezreal crawled into his lap now, kissing his neck. “I think I should show you how sexy you'd be on top.”

He froze, “Ezreal, I-”

“You don't want to?”

The blushing had returned, “Uh, I hate admitting this to anyone, but none of my partners were particularly interested in switching...”

“You are fucking kidding me...” Ezreal had ceased the kissing and was looking at Taric in disbelief. “Who the fuck were you dating? Did you not want to switch?”

Taric had fallen silent, looking away, the redness of his cheeks out of obvious embarrassment. “I don't have a long nor healthy list of previous relationships...”

“You're telling me that you let guys fuck you and never asked for anything for yourself?” Ezreal was cradling his face now, looking at him sadly.

“It didn't seem so bad at the time... Besides, I really like being on the receiving end-”

“How would you know if you liked topping if you've never done it?”

He was flustered now, and trying to avoid Ezreal's eyes, which was hard with their faces so close.

“I want you to top me, Taric,” Ezreal kissed him again, trailing down his throat and working on the buttons of his shirt. Sliding his hands up Ezreal's shirt in response, Ezreal leaned back for a moment and allowed Taric to take it over his head. Taric scooted forward and let Ezreal take his shirt off once he undid all the buttons.

He put a finger to the sapphire necklace, then kissed above it and below it, “It looks good on you.”

“Thank you, Ezreal,” Taric whispered, putting a hand below his chin to bring him back up to kiss again.

“Care to carry me to your bedroom?”

With a laugh, Taric hooked his hands below Ezreal's ass and lifted him easily. Ezreal continued to kiss him as Taric walked them both there. He laid Ezreal delicately on the bed to which Ezreal pulled him unceremoniously on top of him.

Taric made a strange noise as he fell, trying to prevent himself from landing on Ezreal with his full weight. Ezreal pulled him off balance, forcing Taric on top of him fully.

“Ooph-” Ezreal hadn't given enough thought to this. Taric was quick in getting off of him, rolling to the side.

“Are you okay?” Taric asked, horrified.

Jabbing one of his arms, Ezreal glared at him, “How much do you weigh?”

“Muscle weighs more than fat?”

“But seriously, you're all muscle. You probably weigh double what I do.”

“I doubt it's double,” Taric replied. “I have picked you up, you know. I have a decent idea of what you weigh.”

Ezreal shook his head with a chuckle, “I can't decide which facet of you I like best. That you're this ridiculously sweet and cute giant, that you teach in spite of being overwhelmingly shy, or that you quite literally got physically strong to make someone else happy. You're somewhat blinding in your contradictions.”

Taric was blushing again, but it was less red than when he was embarrassed. “You're being far to kind.”

“Ah, and modest, too. You're unbelievable,” Ezreal kissed him.

“I love you, Ezreal,” He whispered. Hearing that made Ezreal feel incredible, so he pulled him into a tight hug.

“I love you too, Taric,” He ran a hand across Taric's chest, straightening the necklace as he passed. He leaned forward, kissing Taric once more. “I want you to fuck me tonight, will you?”

Taric nodded, putting his forehead against Ezreal's, “You won't let me hurt you, right?”

Ezreal couldn't help but laugh, “You aren't going to hurt me.”

It took a moment for Taric to move and when he did, he very slowly brushed the bangs from Ezreal's face, coming forward to kiss Ezreal. He kissed down his chin to his neck, down his chest. At the top of his pants, he undid them and quietly slid them off with a little help from Ezreal. Sitting up, Ezreal kissed Taric again, using his hands to undo Taric's pants. Taric pushed them off after they were undone, pushing Ezreal onto his back into the bed. He kissed him a long time, before trailing back down and giving Ezreal head. It was the first time Taric had given him head, Ezreal realized, moaning at how easily Taric took him deep into his throat.

Ezreal took a short breath. “I-If you keep doing that, I'm going to-”

Taric didn't stop, taking all of Ezreal into his throat once more, faster than before.

“T-Taric-” His orgasm ran through his body, ejaculating in Taric's throat. Taric swallowed with a smile. Ezreal closed his eyes and tried to catch his breath. He felt Taric's hands run across his chest with such a light touch, that he opened his eyes again.

“Sorry,” Taric uttered. “I like giving head...”

Ezreal rolled his eyes, “You don't have to apologize for giving me an orgasm, Taric.”

“I mean, you wanted-” Ezreal snagged one of Taric's hands and put it back on his dick.

“Just give me a few minutes,” After Taric began to stroke him slowly, he grabbed Taric's other hand and tried to put it lower.

“I need the lube for that,” Taric said.

“Then get the lube, Taric,” He was already getting hard, watching the other man blush and fidget above him. Taric did as he was told.

It was an excessive amount that he poured on to his fingers, but Ezreal knew Taric needed it that way to feel confident. When he felt Taric's tentative finger at his ass, Ezreal pushed his hips down slightly, helping Taric push it in.

“Ezreal-” Taric was startled.

“It's okay.”

After a few moments, Ezreal encouaged, “You can add another.”

Taric put another finger inside and Ezreal moaned with the added pressure.

“You're okay?” Taric moved his fingers slowly, arching against Ezreal's prostate.

Ezreal moaned low, nodding his head sharply, “Y-yes Taric.”

It was a bit longer than necessary that Taric spent stretching Ezreal before pulling his fingers out, pouring more lube onto his penis.

“Can I...?”

Ezreal pulled his knees up with a deep chuckle and nodded again. Taric pushed into him so slowly, Ezreal was writhing and groaning on the bed. Once he was fully inside, Ezreal let out a little sigh.

“Is it alright?”

“Oh, Taric,” Ezreal moaned. “Please, move.”

The first few thrusts were very slow, Taric watching Ezreal's face carefully to ensure he was actually okay.

“I'm okay, Taric. Please, just, go faster.”

Taric listened this time, quickening his pace, leaning down over Ezreal and kissing him. Soon he was thrusting hard and fast, hitting the right places in Ezreal. Ezreal was breathing hard, enjoying the force with which Taric could pound into him.

When Taric wrapped his hand around Ezreal and pumped him in rhythm, Ezreal lost all ability to concentrate. He could hear his voice from afar, moaning Taric's name. When he came, he jerked up off the bed, ejaculating on Taric's hand. It was enough for Taric to come at the same time, a groan of pleasure from him as he did.

As he pulled out, Ezreal flinched from the sensation. Taric was out, but immediately laying beside him, wiping his hair from his face. “You're okay? It was okay?”

Though he was still breathing hard, Ezreal kissed Taric. “It was incredible.”

Taric blushed, but kept his gaze on Ezreal, “I'm glad.”

“Ugh, I love you so much,” Ezreal draped his arms around Taric in a lazy hug. Taric pulled him closer, playing with his hair quietly.

“I love you, too.”


	23. Christmas Break, Darius/Garen, pt. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The break continues

Garen undid his apartment door on December twenty-ninth, his backpack on one shoulder, workout bag on the other. When the door swung open, he noted the place was dark; no one was here.

He pulled his phone out and texted Darius; “I figured you'd be stalking my place, waiting for me to get home.”

It was several minutes before a reply came through. “I do have a life outside of fucking you, you know.”

Garen laughed out loud before responding, “No, I didn't know. What do you do outside of me?”

Half an hour passed, “Work.”

“It's winter break.”

“And?”

“And, take a break. Come over.”

Several minutes passed, but another message pinged through. “Fine, I'll be there in fifteen. You can help me make lesson plans after I finish fucking you on every surface in your apartment.”

The anticipation made Garen shudder.

When the key slid into the lock, Garen tried not to jump from the couch. Nothing said desperation like waiting at the door. Darius had his briefcase as well as another bag over his shoulder. Garen tried to fight away smiling at him.

“Did you miss me?” He dumped everything beside the couch. Garen couldn't stop himself now, he was standing. It had only been a week and a few days, but Garen felt like he was seeing him for the first time all over again.

Darius hooked his arms around Garen's waist and kissed him. Garen's arms were around Darius' neck, pulling him closer, deepening the kiss. They stumbled backward, falling into the couch. The kiss continued unhindered. Hands were wandering, and Garen pushed Darius' shirt up only to discover his whole shoulder was bandaged.

“What the fuck?” Garen asked, looking to Darius' face.

“I aggravated an old injury, it's fine,” Darius was kissing him again.

Garen pushed back, ending the kiss, looking displeased, “When did this happen?”

A frustrated sigh passed Darius' lips, “The original injury or the current problem?” Garen's face remained unchanged. Darius' sighed again, “I was doing one arm pull-ups and I hadn't warmed up enough. The muscle is still messed up from my army days, so it tore again. Happy?”

“No,” Garen kissed him again with less intensity. “How long did the doctor say to stay off of it.”

“Doctor? I bandaged it.”

“Have you had a doctor look at it?”

“Yeah, when I was in the army. Garen, it's fine, drop it.”

Garen frowned, “Switch with me.”

Darius sat up, letting Garen out from below him. “I'll be right back,” Garen went to his room and returned with the lube.

“I wanted to fuck you.”  
“Try not to argue with me before you know what I intend to do.”

He shrugged and said nothing as Garen pushed him onto his back on the couch. Garen threw off his shirt as he did, Darius running his hands across his chest. Sitting on top of Darius' thighs, he undid his pants, Darius lifting his hips so Garen could take them off.

“Lift your arm,” Garen instructed, tapping the uninjured one and Darius did as he was told. With serious skill, Garen took his shirt off, hardly moving Darius' injured arm at all. He stepped off the couch, undoing his own pants and pushing them off his hips onto the floor. Darius watched with interest as he uncapped the bottle of lube.

To pour it over Darius' dick before leaving one foot on the ground, the other going over him on the couch. “Garen-” Darius started to ask, when Garen ever so slowly brought himself down onto Darius' dick. Garen gripped Darius' hips, gasping while he adjusted.

“Dammit, Crownguard,” Darius moaned when he began to move. With Garen on top like this, he was far deeper than usual; combined with the fact that Garen was moving himself, it was all very stimulating. He reached out to grip Garen's hips, when Garen swatted his right hand away.

“Don't aggravate it further.”

Darius glared, but dropped his right hand back to his side. He scratched the top of Garen's pelvic bone very lightly with the nails of his left hand. Garen gasped and moved faster. Then he gripped his own dick to pump along in time. He wanted to do more, so he pushed his hips up as Garen came down, earning a loud groan of pleasure.

“Professor-” Garen came hard, Darius feeling him clench climaxed shortly after himself. Garen got off of Darius fairly clumsily, semi-collapsing onto Darius on the couch. He landed closer to the cushions, on Darius' left. They were making out as soon as Darius adjusted to face him.

Garen put a hand to his face, tracing very faintly the scar across his nose. Darius caught his hand, forcing him to stop. “I missed you,” Garen said, not fighting Darius' grip. It was Darius' right hand that held his hand anyway.

Darius kissed him again, letting go. Garen crawled over him, putting his hands to either side of Darius' face. He stared down at him, then kissed him above his left eye, then his nose, finally again on his lips, licking the line of the scar there, too.

“Knock it off,” Darius whispered, the lightest hint of a threat to his voice.

“Will you tell me how you got them?”

Darius rolled his eyes, “A jeep I was in blew up. Shrapnel to the face, the vehicle itself on my arm. I tore up the muscle in my shoulder getting out from under the damned thing. When the ambushers appeared with their guns, they shot down the other survivors. I shot them down in return. Then I walked back to base.”

Garen waited for him to continue. “There isn't much more to the story, Crownguard. Once I healed up, I went back to the front-lines and continued doing what my superiors said.”  
“What made you become a teacher?”

“I became a teacher because I like math and I'm good at it. My life story isn't all that interesting.”

He took it all in, nodding along, then kissed Darius again. His left arm free again, Darius put it around Garen, increasing the contact between them. Garen continued the kiss, even as Darius slid a finger down his butt-crack. His breath hitched however, when Darius circled his anus, pushing in and working his finger in and out. “D-Darius,” Garen groaned into his mouth. He added another finger.

“Let me fuck you, Garen. Let me hear you beg for me to let you come.”

Darius slid his fingers out as Garen moved to let Darius up. “Stay on the couch, on your knees, face the wall,” Garen got into position. Garen heard the lube bottle open and Darius' fingers returned in his ass, slicker than before. Then he removed them and his dick replaced them; he pushed all the way in, Garen gasping aloud. He did not move his hips but ever so slowly began to stroke Garen.

“Beg.”

Garen leaned his head back, turning slightly so he could make eye-contact with Darius, “Make me, professor.”

Darius pulled back then slammed hard into Garen just once. Garen jerked, moaning to the sensation, but Darius had a fistful of his hair was forcing him to look back over his shoulder again. He kissed him harshly, “Beg and I'll let you see stars.”

“Fuck me, professor,” Garen whispered into this kiss. Darius let his hair go, still leaning forward, bit hard into Garen's shoulder. He shouted in pleasure as Darius stroked him hard and fast, thrusting into him at the same pace. “Darius, fuck me harder, oh-”

“Get it right, Garen,” He let his teeth graze Garen's ear.

“Professor, professor please-” Garen tensed in pleasure, ejaculating on Darius' hand. Darius let him go and gripped his hips, thrusting a few times more before coming himself. Garen slumped against the couch, Darius sitting beside him. He turned his head to kiss Darius again. “Thank you, professor,” Garen whispered, smiling slyly.

 

They eventually moved to the bedroom, and Garen slept soundly through the night, to wake up to Darius watching television the following morning.

Garen smiled at him, Darius noticing him shift in the bed. Darius returned his smile with a small smirk, leaning down to kiss him. It was a remarkably tender gesture; it sent a shudder through Garen.

Garen broke the spell first, “I got you a gift.”

“What for?” Darius asked.

“No reason,” Garen replied sarcastically. He rolled to the side table and opened the drawer, pulling out a small thing box.

Darius opened it, revealing an expensive style pocket knife. “You wanted to give me a weapon?”

“They have more than one use,” He pointed out. Darius chuckled, set it on the side table near him, and kissed him again. Garen joined him in watching the show. Up and until Darius slid a hand underneath the cover and gripped his dick.

“Turn it off then,” Garen mumbled, as Darius worked on getting him hard.

“If you insist,” The TV went off with a click.


	24. Christmas Break, Ezreal/Taric pt. 4

“So, what's our plan for New Year's?” Ezreal asked Taric excitedly, December thirtieth.

“Oh, I usually just watch fireworks and the ball drop... Then go to bed.”

“Kind of lame.”

“I am not exactly the definition of excitement, Ezreal. I'm a Geology professor, for heaven's sake.”

“No, you being a rock and gem nerd is half your allure,” Ezreal kissed him. “What if we went up to that platform on the hill and watched fireworks up there? It'd have to better than just being here at the apartment.”

“Sure, why not,” Taric pulled him close and soon they were making out.

 

It was pretty bizarre that no one was at the lookout, on this of all days. Ezreal laughed to himself; that fact might be compounded by Taric who wanted to leave by eleven to ensure they got a parking spot.

“You had a real reason to be worried,” Ezreal barbed.

“Oh shush. I bought champagne for you, I'm already on edge.”

“My boyfriend, the criminal.”

Taric was blushing in embarrassment and shaking his head. “There are times I start to wonder why I ever let this go past the first kiss...”

“Then you remember my huge dick and...?”

Taric smacked him in the arm.

“Half the time I can't tell if you're trying to make me less anxious or more.”

“Less,” Ezreal leaned across the console and kissed Taric. “I don't want you to have a heart attack or something on me.”

“You can be such a little shit.”

He resisted taunting Taric for cursing. The poor guy was already stressed; this was after all, a “public” date in his mind. As midnight approached, people began to set off fireworks. The view was quite literally perfect.

At midnight, Ezreal grabbed Taric and kissed him hard. “Happy New Year, Taric.”

“Happy New Year, Ezreal...” He put a hand on Ezreal's cheek, pulling him in for another. Soon the console was a real problem, both leaning into it, trying to kiss more and more.

Then Taric's hands were wondering and Ezreal just about lost it. “I want to fuck you, Taric.”

“Let's just go home, then.”

“No, I want to fuck you now. Switch me seats.”

“I, what?”

Ezreal already had his hand on the door handle, opening it and stepping out. He grabbed the lever for the seat and laid it all the way down, the forcing it as far back as it could go. Taric did as he was told crossing to the passenger side, then laying awkwardly down across the seats.

“How is this going to work, Ezreal?”

“Carefully,” Ezreal went around the vehicle and got into the driver's side. “I'm coming over,” Ezreal crawled over the console and situated himself between Taric's legs. “We'll need to get you out of your pants...”

“Should have done that before you crawled over here... This is a terrible idea, Ezreal, what if-”

Ezreal laid across him and started kissing him again, letting Taric feel his erection against his own. While they kissed, Ezreal worked to undo Taric's pants; when he began to pull down, Taric put his feet into the windowsill and let Ezreal move them to his ankles.

Then Ezreal was undoing his own pants, kneeling in the floorboard, opening the middle console and pulling out the lotion Taric usually kept in his car. He put lotion on his dick in thick globs, then slowly entered Taric.

“Ezreal-” Taric moaned at the sudden sensation.

Their breathing echoed in the small space, every sound amplified, including the fireworks outside. Ezreal was fucking Taric quick and fast, and after pushing Taric's shirt a bit higher, pumped Taric's dick with his rhythm.

Taric came in a gasp, smacking his feet into the window with a force that shook the car.

“Taric-” Ezreal came shortly after. “You shook the car with that orgasm,” He breathlessly stated, pulling out. Taric groaned, draping a hand over his face. Ezreal snagged a tissue, something else Taric kept in the console and cleaned Taric up. Then he sat low in the floor again and tugged Taric's pants back up.

“Don't be embarrassed, Taric. I love knowing I can give you pleasure. It's flattering,” He fixed his own clothes, before crawling on top of Taric again, pulling his arm off of his face and kissing him. “I love you.”

“I love you, too, Ezreal,” Taric held him loosely, as more fireworks went off in the sky. “It's nice to spend the holidays with someone...”

“I don't ever want you to be alone again.”

“Oh, Ezreal,” Taric kissed him again. “You're entirely too ridiculous.”

“And, yet, you still love me.”

“You've got me there... My arm is falling asleep.”

Ezreal tried to move off and ended up slamming his head into the car ceiling. “Maybe we should just go home.”

“I think that's for the best,” It was quite a feat for them to get back into their original positions, but they did eventually get situated. They both fell happily into the bed once they got back to the apartment.

“We forgot the champagne...”

“We can drink it tomorrow,” Ezreal curled up on Taric, already feeling sleepy.

“Sounds like a plan,” Taric pulled him close, and shut his eyes. He couldn't help the fluttery feeling of hope he had for the year ahead.


	25. Christmas Break, Darius/Garen, pt. 4

To say Garen was nervous was an understatement. Darius had chosen his outfit and yeah, he looked great, but he was so uncomfortable. He did have to wonder if Darius had subconsciously known these were his skinny jeans, the exact pair he'd worn the time at the bar. Garen let his eyes slide to the side, impressed that Darius would show up to a high class party in his usual wear. A black workout shirt and his usual pair of semi-fitted jeans; he hadn't even washed those jeans recently.

“Darius!” Draven threw open the door and tackled him in a hug; Darius showed serious strength in hardly even rocking back at the full-body slam. “Holy shit, you actually came! Wait, who is this?” He didn't wait for Darius to respond. “Hi, I'm Draven,” The A was drawn out when he spoke, his hand held out for a handshake. “You are?”

“Garen,” He took his hand and it was a battle of hand-crushing strength in an instant. One firm shake and they let go of one another at almost the same time.

“I like him,” Draven clapped him on the shoulder, winking to Darius. “Congratulations on tying down my brother! I figured he'd never find anyone.” They were walking into the party, several people cheered as Draven returned.

“My bro's here! Let's get hella drunk!” He sauntered over to a pretty girl with blue hair and snagged a kiss.

“What was he saying?” Garen asked after Draven left.  
“He's an idiot,” Darius aimed for the bar. “Something stout,” He told the bartender. Then he glanced at Garen. “Make it two.”

Draven was at Darius' side waving down the bartender as he pulled down something on the tap. “No, no, don't give him that shit. Give him the good stuff.” The man behind the bar nodded and grabbed a bottle from the mini fridge and poured a drink for Darius and Garen.

“You two get completely smashed, okay? You're staying the night, after all.”  
“Draven, we aren't-”

“So, damn, my brother's fucking a... how old are you, Garen?”

“Twenty-two.”

Darius took a long swig from the glass.

“A twenty-two year old!” Draven grabbed Darius' shoulder. “And I'm the scandalous one. Is he one of your students, too?”

The lack of response was all Draven needed. “Goddamn. Goddammit all. He's twenty years older than you, you know that right? He's old as fuck compared to you.”

“Does it fucking matter?” Garen found himself answering, tongue already loosening with a few sips of his drink. Whatever this was, it was stout indeed.

“Mouthy motherfucker, too. Man, this is too much.”

“Draven,” Darius said, and suddenly Draven's demeanor changed.

“Don't be mad, Darius. I'm so happy for you two. I mean, I figured you were just going to settle for nothing and fuck, I'm happy for you.”

Garen was surprised he'd already downed his entire glass. Noting it, Draven shouted at the bartender, “Another round! For everyone!” He was swinging back into the crowd as the music started. It was as if the dance floor rotated around him.

“Don't drink whatever he gives you too fast,” Darius chuckled as Garen took another sip of what he was handed. He found himself glancing over at the dance floor again and again.

“Go dance if you're going to look so disappointed.”

“You're not...?”

“Do I strike you as someone who dances?” Garen shook his head. “Thought not.”

“Your loss,” Garen shrugged and pounded the last of his glass, leaving it on the counter. Then he took to the floor, joining the throng.

After dancing a while, Garen returned to the bar to drink something more. There were at least four glasses near Darius, and he smiled when Garen sat beside him. Never one for tact, Darius grabbed his shirt and kissed Garen. “Didn't know you could dance, Crownguard.”

“You're always learning something new about me, huh?” Garen replied, accepting the drink from the bartender. He tilted his head back and downed it, his shirt raising ever so slightly; a small purple mark was visible just above his pants waistline. “You should come with me.”

Darius shook his head.

“Your loss,” And Garen was back in the crowd of gyrating bodies.

“He's cute,” Draven was on his other side, waving the bartender down. “You serious about him?”

It was again Darius' lack of response that told Draven everything he needed. “He's kind of young, really.”

“Half of this crowd is his age, Draven. You turned forty this year yourself.”

“No need to be mean,” Draven looked to Darius. “Really, congrats...” He lifted his glass and Darius did the same. “Though to say, he's really drunk,” Draven pointed him out in the crowd, another guy saddling up to dance on him. Darius downed his glass and was on the floor.

He was beside Garen in a flash, the other guy slinking away in intimidation.

“I thought you said you didn't dance,” Garen taunted.

“That guy was about to take advantage of you.”

“Sure, sure, excuses,” Garen grabbed Darius by the belt loops and ground their pelvises together. When he kissed him, Darius returned it; it became a sloppy make-out within seconds, Garen's hands running up Darius' shirt.

“How drunk are you?” Darius caught his hands, pulling them down. Garen laughed.

“I've had like, three drinks. I'm not drunk yet.”

“Nah, have another, kid,” Draven handed him something multicolored that Garen downed before Darius could prevent him.

“Draven, seriously,” Draven pressed a drink into Darius hand.

“I didn't forget you, no worries.”

“Did you spike this?”

“You can trust me,” Draven smiled.

Darius took a sip as Garen continued to dance with the crowd, “Did you drug his?”

“No confidence in me,” Draven shrugged, spreading his hands wide. Two girls latched onto his arms, and he lifted them with ease. “Well, if you'll excuse me then,” He kissed each in turn and bounced back into the beat.

Garen had a fistful of his shirt, jerking him forward into a kiss, some of his drink sloshing onto the floor. “You're really damn hot,” Garen said.

Darius drank the last of what was in his glass, and kissed Garen in return. “You act like a real slut when you're drunk.”

“Maybe you should drink more,” Garen had them pressed together, hands down his back pockets. “I don't think you appreciate me enough.”

“Why do you say that?”

Garen leaned to his ear, “Because I'm wasted and horny, and we've yet to fuck.”

Knowing where the spare bedroom was, Darius grabbed Garen's hand and pulled him from the dance floor. He grabbed two glasses of something as he passed, downing them quickly as he moved. Garen was laughing deeply behind him; it spurred him on.

Security recognized him and simply stepped aside. Even after the door closed, the music was still pulsating through the walls.

Garen was on him in a second, hands up his shirt, mouth on his neck.

“Dammit, Garen, slow down.”

Darius pushed him away, but it just meant that Garen stripped himself out of his clothes; his shirt was gone in a flash, and he was already undoing his belt.

With a shrug, Darius followed suit. There was no sense wasting time.

Both naked, Garen was even more forward than before. He slid his body up Darius, gripping his ass, kissing down his face. “Come on, Darius. Fuck me.” Garen was very forceful drunk, having Darius against the wall surprisingly quickly. Darius grabbed his hips and flipped their positions.

Arms to either side of Garen's head, Darius kissed him hard. “We don't have lube.”

Garen grabbed his hips and forced Darius against him. “What does that matter.”

Realizing this was going to be a real struggle, Darius hauled him up and over his shoulder. The momentary surprise was enough for him to get Garen to the bed. Lube was on the side table. Of course it was; this was Draven's house after all. He grabbed it quick, feeling Garen regain his sensibilities long enough to pull him down on top of him.

Darius gave up the long prep and pushed Garen into the bed, lifting one of his legs. He poured lube over himself and entered Garen.

“Ahh- Darius-” Garen was fairly loud usually, but this was kind of ridiculous.

“God, I already have a headache, Garen. Try to be quieter.”

He bit his lip, but was still really vocal. Darius pumped his dick in time, Garen gripping the sheets, pulling them loose from the bed. When he came, he threw his head back and moaned Darius' name loudly.

It brought Darius over the edge as well, his body shuddering in orgasm. Garen was already reaching for him, so Darius obliged.

“I love you,” Garen held him close and whispered against his ear. It stunned Darius into silence. He kissed down Darius' neck. Then his grip loosened and Darius realized he'd passed out. He rolled Garen onto his side and fell face down into the bed. It wasn't long before he was asleep as well.

 

Morning came, and Darius felt nauseous, but not like he would actually puke. But thank whoever had thought to put a trashcan beside the bed, cause Garen was violently ill and there was no way he'd have made it to the bathroom. The sound of him puking didn't help Darius' nausea... or his headache. But he did have a level of pity, considering this was sort of his responsibility. He found his boxers and pursued a glass of water and aspirin from the bathroom.

“You gonna be okay, Garen?” He put the two items beside Garen.

Garen made some sort of response, that pretty much just came out as “Uugh-” Darius didn't ask again. When he finally cleared his guts, Garen took the aspirin with some help from Darius.

“I never want to drink again...” He grumbled, throat raw. Then the slick feeling between his legs occurred to him. “We fucked and I don't remember it? Was it any good?”

Darius shrugged, “You were noisier than usual.”

“Why aren't you sick? Why does everyone have a higher tolerance than me?”

“It's probably more likely caused by the fact that you accepted every drink Draven gave you. He doesn't fuck around with alcohol.”

“I think your brother hates me,” Garen wanted to sleep again, so he laid down on the ground.

“He doesn't give specially made drinks to people he hates. Get back in the bed if you want to sleep still.”

“Too much effort.”

Darius gripped his shoulders and hauled him up into the bed. He groaned, his shoulder still sore. Garen looked horrified, “You didn't have to do that.”

“Apparently, I did,” They proceeded to have a staring match. “Get some sleep. I'll come check on you in a few hours.” Darius threw a cover over him and opened the door, calling the staff to come take care of the trashcan. Garen didn't hear the entire conversation before he fell asleep again.

 

Darius sat in the living room and watched television until Draven sauntered into the room, naked.

“I know it's your house and all, but you have company.”

“If he's seen one naked Kirves, he's seen them all.”

Draven joined him on the couch, “He still asleep?”

“Yeah.”

“So, he's the one?”

Darius gave him a questioning look.

“Cause, he thinks you're the one, that's for sure. Drunks are always the most honest.”

“He's twenty-two. He doesn't know anything.”

“I knew I should've spiked your drink. Second I saw the kid, I knew it. I thought, I bet Darius hasn't said anything nice to this kid ever. Poor boy deserves a medal for putting up with your shit...” Draven shook his head, putting a hand to his forehead dramatically. “And he's so young, too! Robbing the goddamn cradle.”

“I don't abuse him.”

Draven smiled sinisterly and raised an eyebrow. “No one missed the marks on him, Darius.”

Darius shrugged, “He usually initiates most of it.”

There was no snappy comeback out of Draven that time. “Damn. Damn...” Draven nodded. “Well done, Darius.”

Neither of them heard when Garen opened the door of the guestroom, they only noticed him when he came round the side of the couch.

“The white knight rises!” Draven declared, standing and sweeping a bow.

Garen turned his eyes sharply away, realizing Draven was naked.

“So pure and innocent,” Draven was fast, pulling Garen into a hug. “It's okay, you fuck my brother. It can't be that much of a shock to see a naked man.”

There was a very indignant angry noise from Garen as he promptly began to fight off the hug. Draven was undeterred, lifting him off the ground. “You're so cute! So when's the wedding?”

Darius hadn't bothered to intervene; it wasn't worth it. Draven dumped Garen into his lap. Garen was flustered and ready to fight now, already rolling up and out of Darius' lap. Darius' tight grip on his shoulder prevented him.

“Knock it off,” Darius said, and both Draven and Garen took it for the rebuke it was; he shifted Garen to his other side as Draven sat back down.

“I only tease those I love,” Draven decreed, raising one finger. “You're a part of the family now, Garen, so I thought you should know.”

“Draven.”

“I'm sorry that my brother is so uncouth. He's got a good heart deep down,” Draven clapped Darius on the shoulder. “It's just buried really really really deep. Good luck...” He looked at the two of them. “Well, people to see, things to do! Stay as long as you like!” He strode from the room.

“You're sure he doesn't hate me?” Garen asked, crossing his arms, ears still hot from anger.

Darius nodded, “Yeah Garen, I'm sure.”

They didn't stay much longer after that. Garen was glad to see his own bed when they got back to the apartment, promptly falling asleep yet again.


	26. The beginning of Spring Semester, Taric/Ezreal

Ezreal's schedule was perfect, Geology two, Techmaturgy two, Archeology, and Trigonomotry (not taught by Kirves, which was a relief). He was upset he had to relinquish his position as the aid with Taric, though.

“Someone else applied?” Ezreal was displeased.

“Yeah, Ezreal. He's a Geology major, so I have to show him priority...”

He read the resume over Taric's shoulder, despite his protests. “Malphite? Kind of trying too hard.”

“Ezreal, don't be jealous.”

“Hell yeah, I'm jealous. How am I supposed to intimidate other guys from hitting on you?”

Taric looked him up and down and tried to cover his smirk.

“Don't you dare make a joke about how short I am, or so help me.”

“If I mentioned how skinny you are?”

“Also unacceptable. How do you know this guy is bigger than me, anyway?”

Taric scrolled to the bottom of the page, a picture was attached. The guy was a monolith, standing with a group of his peers.

“His not even my type,” Taric pointed out, while Ezreal gawked at this guy. The tree behind him looked smaller, and it was a great cedar.

“Damn straight, he's not,” Ezreal put himself in Taric's lap. Taric adjusted to the awkward addition and didn't complain.

“Jayce has a position open, if you need a job.”

He toyed with Taric's ponytail, removing the twist; Taric made a tiny noise of complaint then. “I don't _need_ a job, I just wanted the one I already had. But, yeah, I'd work for Jayce. You offering to put in a good word for me?”

“Already have,” Taric was grinning.

“You,” Ezreal kissed him, “Are the best.”

Taric cupped his face and kissed him again. They made out for a while, before Taric hummed as though he'd just thought of something.

“Hey, when's your birthday?”

“March sixteenth, why?”

He nodded, “Just curious.”

“When's yours?”

“August nineteenth.”

Ezreal frowned, “That's so far away...” Then he quirked an eyebrow and added a follow up question, “How old will you be this year?”

It earned the blush he had hoped it would. “Do I have to admit to it?”

He nodded stiffly.

“Thirty-five.”

“Cool, so we're exactly fifteen years apart? That's convenient to remember.”

Taric was frowning.

“Look, I knew you were older than me from the start. Why does it bother you so much?”

“I just don't want you to regret me later...”

“What?!” Ezreal was struggling not to laugh. “Who said I was letting you get away?”

Taric shook his head but didn't continue.

“I love you, Taric. Don't worry about the rest.”

“I love you too, Ezreal,” He said it quietly, kissing Ezreal once more.

“Mm, say it again,” Ezreal said against his lips, putting a hand behind Taric's head, playing with the short hairs at his neck.

He chuckled, a deep echo, “I love you, Ezreal...”

They were kissing now, Ezreal moving to straddle Taric on the chair.

“Can we move this to the bedroom?” Ezreal whispered. Taric lifted him up and carried him across the living room into the bedroom. “You'd think I'd get tired of being carried by you, but it's kind of fun.”

In response, Taric lifted him and spun him once, before setting him on the bed. Ezreal pulled himself up quickly and had a fistful of his shirt, jerking Taric into a kiss. “Stop doing things that give me ideas.”

“How is that my fault?” Taric questioned, kissing back as Ezreal undid the buttons of his shirt.

“Because,” Ezreal had finished off his shirt and was working on his belt. Taric stepped out of his pants when Ezreal finished.

“That's not an answer at all.”

“It's a perfectly legitimate answer. It's your fault because it is,” He pointed to Taric's boxers. “You not taking those off?”

He blushed, but slid out of those, too. Ezreal stood and hugged Taric close. “You should fuck me again.” Taric stiffened in the hug, but returned it all the same.

“If that's what you want, Ezreal.”

Ezreal looked up at Taric, “Is that not what you want?”

He looked away, “I know you said I didn't hurt you, but I-”

Ezreal shook his head. “You are ridiculous.” He stepped back and shimmied out of his own clothes. “You're topping and you're gonna fuck me against the wall. And when I'm screaming your name, you can decide if it's in pleasure or not.”

There was an unmissable shudder through Taric.

“Haha! You play innocent so well, but I'm getting to know you better and better.”

Taric pushed him slowly back onto the bed, the back of Ezreal's knees hitting the bed first, before he fell somewhat awkwardly back. “How has your mouth not gotten you into more trouble?”

“Probably because I know how to use my tongue,” With Taric above him, he slid a hand behind Taric's neck and pulled him down into a kiss. Taric's body was pressed against his, but held up by his arms. Ezreal used his toes on the ground to push himself against Taric, earning a groan from the larger man. He also got the pleasure of rubbing his own erection against Taric's.

Taric backed off at that point, snagging the lube. He pushed Ezreal's legs apart, and he put his feet on the edge of the bed, giving Taric a full view. Though he wasn't as easy to see now, Ezreal could still spot the traces of the blush on Taric's cheeks. Taric kissed his inner thigh, before moving up to suck his dick, a lubed finger sliding inside. Ezreal moaned against the pressure; another finger was added shortly after.

“Impatient tonight?”

“Sorry...” Taric froze up, sliding the second finger out.

“Taric. Teasing... You can put it back in.”

So he did, this time Ezreal made no jokes, only expressing his pleasure as Taric moved within him, stroking his prostate. Taric ceased the blow-job, kissing Ezreal's tip, before moving to kiss Ezreal between his eyebrows. Then he was being lifted, Taric carrying him to the wall.

It was with careful precision that Taric positioned him, Ezreal not really helping, kissing and moving about. Taric shifted Ezreal's weight, freeing one hand and pouring lube over his own dick. He closed the bottle and tossed it aside. Ezreal found the whole event incredibly sensual; Taric looked good when he felt fully confident in his abilities.

He felt even better, Ezreal decided, Taric lowering Ezreal onto his dick. Ezreal didn't even try to fight away the groan as Taric entered him. “T-Taric-”

Taric set the pace with his hips, securing him to the wall and moving at the same time. It was so damn impressive. He sped up and though Ezreal had kept his arms locked around his neck up until that point, he decided to stroke his dick at the same time. The speed combined with how deep Taric could hit inside made him feel incredible. True to his earlier word, he was shouting Taric's name.

“Taric. Gods, Taric. Taric! Taric-” He came, slamming his head against the wall unintentionally.

Taric came seconds later, gasping on an inward thrust. He pulled Ezreal close, stumbling them both back to the bed, before collapsing onto it.

Ezreal's body felt great, but his head hurt a bit where he'd hit it. There was no way he'd tell Taric if he hadn't noticed. He slithered up to a pillow, Taric crawling up himself. Ezreal brushed Taric's hair out of the way this time, his long hair kind of everywhere.

“I love you.”

“I love you, too,” Taric whispered, kissing him, then wrapping his arms around him. They fell asleep in each other's arms.


	27. The beginning of Spring Semester, Darius/Garen

“Tell me you aren't tutoring again this semester,” Jarvan said at lunch, a week before classes began again. Tryndamere scooted forward.

“Yeah really, you never hang out with us anymore.”

“Guys, no one else qualified applied,” He knew because he'd read through the applicants. Darius often passed tasks like that off to him. Garen had typed up a great email to the Math committee about how he deserved a raise, using Darius' teacher email. Darius couldn't argue, the email was worded in a way that it looked just like he himself had written it. Garen was pretty proud of himself; especially the part where he was granted a raise.

Jarvan frowned, crossing his arms. “It's our last semester. If you miss all the parties again because of that damn study group, I will be so pissed.”

“I'll work on managing my time better, geez Jarvan,” But Garen was smiling. He was only in one class the semester, Differential Equations two, other than practice and all the other stuff he had to do for football. He'd applied for graduation and couldn't believe this was his last semester. Everything was finally coming together.

“What even is your major, Tryndamere?” Jarvan was asking.

“General studies.”

Garen choked while laughing. Jarvan continued, “What about Ashe?”

“Business with a minor in something... I don't remember.” Tryndamere shrugged, then he got still and tense. “I'm going to, uh, propose to her after graduation.”  
“Serious?” Jarvan seemed happily surprised.

“Aw, congratulations!” Garen chimed in.

“Yeah, thanks guys... Do either of you know how to pick out a ring?”

It was hard to not laugh at his sincerity. “I can probably get Lux to help you out,” Garen replied. “She might be able to get some info out of Ashe.”

“Aw man, Lux would do that?” Tryndamere seemed really enthused about his suggestion.

“I'm sure she'd be happy to.”

Jarvan smiled as Tryndamere bear hugged Garen in the booth. Both men were a bit too large to be hugging in such a confined space, but Garen accepted it all the same.

 

Garen got home to his apartment fairly late, the guys having hung out at Jarvan's house the rest of the day. Darius was laying on his couch, a book in his hands.

“Do you even have your own apartment?”

“I figured at this point I should just cancel the lease since I'm always here,” Darius responded, closing the book to watch Garen enter. “Did you have fun with your boyfriend?”

“I'd almost say you were jealous of Jarvan, the way you pretty much always refer to him as my boyfriend,” Garen put his coat on the hook at the door, toeing out his shoes.

“Don't know what else to call him. You answer his phone calls more frequently than your own sister.”

“Have you ever had any friends, Darius?” This earned the glare he was expecting. Their constant barbs at one another usually ended when Darius got mad. And Garen had always thought  _ he _ had a short fuse.

“No, Garen, I've always been far too busy to waste my time,” Garen had come over the couch now, standing over Darius.

“Sounds to me like you're just lonely and bitter.”

Darius gripped his belt and tugged him onto the couch, Garen stumbled forward, halfway falling on Darius. “Sounds to me like you want me to fuck you till you can't remember what you were saying.”

“And you're an egotistical asshole.”

“Such a big vocabulary for a slut,” Darius was undoing his belt.

“Careful with the insults, Darius. You're the only one I've been fucking and I'm pretty sure I'm the only one you're fucking, unless your hand counts.” Garen smiled smugly down to Darius, having straddled him on the couch. His pants were undone now and Darius squeezed his dick with a bit more force than necessary, before sliding it from his boxers. The smile was wiped from his face, groaning and thrusting his hips against Darius.

“Sometimes I pause to think about what would have happened if I hadn't gotten you first, Crownguard. Who would have gotten you?” He was stroking Garen now, Garen writhing above him. “Would they have ever fucked you in the way you like best?”

“P-professor-”

“Go on, Garen,” Darius pumped him faster, his other hand groping Garen's ass through his pants. Garen came with a gasp, ejaculate spilling onto Darius' hand; Darius wiped it off on his shirt. He took his shirt off, tossing it aside, annoyed that Darius had done that. Garen also took the moment to tuck himself back into his boxers.

“You look better without it on anyway.”

“Fuck you,” Garen pressed him down into the couch, kissing him. They made out for a while, pressing their bodies against one another, though Darius was still fully clothed. Garen hadn't bothered to zip back up his pants though, so those were falling lower with every thrust and push of Darius' hands.

“You're practically naked and I've yet to even take off my shirt,” Darius was smiling in his usual cocksure manner, but Garen could tell it was a critique.

“Maybe I'm not trying.”

“Right,” Darius ran an open palm hand down Garen's length. “And you're this hard for no reason as well.”

“I can't fuck you on the couch anyway, there's no lube in the living room.”

“Oh, you want to fuck me?” His whole demeanor was taunting, even underneath Garen, smiling in challenge.

“Yeah, Darius. I think you should scream my name for a change.”

“And I'm the egotistical asshole.”

Garen ambled off of Darius, tugging his pants and boxers the rest off as he stood, before turning and heading to the bedroom. Behind him he could hear Darius taking off his clothes as well. It was almost at the same time that they entered the room, Darius shoving him into the bed.

“Make me scream then, Garen,” He held Garen down, kissing him roughly. Garen pushed his torso hard, actually succeeding in moving Darius back. Then they were physically tussling, Darius trying to keep him pinned, Garen trying to turn the tide. The covers of the bed were completely undone, sheets sliding everywhere. When Garen finally did managed to pin Darius down, Darius conceded, kissing Garen before trailing lower, sucking on his neck. Garen couldn't stop the moan from that.

“I thought you were supposed to be pleasing me, Garen.”

He snagged the lube, slicked up his two fingers and slid them in. Darius gasped against the pressure. Then he was arching his fingers, and Darius closed his eyes, breathing quickening. When he pulled his fingers out, Darius opened his eyes to look at Garen. It sent a shudder down his spine.

Garen poured lube over his dick, then grabbed Darius thighs, pushing him up so he could enter easily. As he pushed in, Darius opened his mouth in a silent gasp before biting his lip hard.

“Let me hear you, professor.”

He made a grunt of desire at hearing his title, and Garen began to move slowly. Darius was writhing in agitation.

“Just move.”

“Beg me.”

“Fucking move, Garen, or I will kill you.”

“That's not begging at all,” Garen ran his hand across Darius' dick, but did not grip it to pump along. He continued to thrust slowly.

“Fuck me, Garen.”

“Say please,” Now he gripped Darius' penis, squeezing gently before pumping him ever so slowly.

“I will fuck you blind after this, Garen, if you do not start moving. You won't walk for a week.”

Garen sped up then, Darius moaning out loud. The sound helped him set his pace, stroking Darius at the same time. When Darius came, he shouted his pleasure, Garen climaxing himself in excitement. He stayed in Darius a while all the same, before pulling out and lowering Darius' legs.

When Garen laid beside Darius, propped up on one arm, Darius grabbed him by his hair and pulled him into a kiss.

“I'd like to keep my hair on my head,” Garen said when Darius finally let him go.

“Shut the fuck up and get some sleep.”


	28. Desks and Ties

Jayce expected a lot more out of him that Taric had. His hours were basically Monday through Friday all day except when he had class, and he began to feel like he spent all of his time in the Techmaturgy labs. Vi was still teaching them, so he did get to have some fun with the both of them, creating various things. Jinx came by frequently, causing havoc of all kinds, so it was all-in-all enjoyable.

But he missed spending time with Taric. When in Geology lab, he watched as Malphite moved like a shadow with Taric, silently helping him. There was nothing wrong with the guy, but Ezreal couldn't help but dislike him. Especially when he heard Taric's laughter ringing down the halls in response to the low growl of Malphite's voice.

All of these changes had ended up with Ezreal not being at the apartment as much as the previous semester. Things were just not coming together. It made him anxious. A month into the semester and he knew this had to change.

He had come to Taric's office, aware the man often stayed later than the hours he advertised. “Can I come over this weekend?” Ezreal questioned after the door swung closed.

Taric smiled, “Of course, Ezreal.” He wrote something down and then put the pen down, looking again at Ezreal. “This semester is really busy for you, huh?”

It was asked in the way a teacher asked a student, not the way one partner spoke to another. Ezreal frowned. “Yeah, Taric. Things have been really hectic... How about you?”

He waited till Taric started talking, before clicking the door's lock, guaranteeing they wouldn't be disturbed. “I'm teaching more classes this semester, and I suppose I should have guessed Jayce would really need your assistance.”

“You know he just likes to have people around to talk at and help him create random shit, right?”

“Oh, do you not like working for him?” Taric looked concerned, worried, as if he had somehow contributed to making Ezreal unhappy.

“No,” Ezreal put a knee on the desk, leaning across it to Taric, a finger placed beneath his professor's chin. “I just much prefer working under you.” He kissed Taric, moving his hand to hold Taric's head. Taric was kissing back eagerly; they hadn't had sex in almost two weeks. Ezreal moved his entire weight onto the desk, his other hand going up Taric's shirt.

Taric gasped, “Ezreal, you-”

“I want you now. I locked the door and it's way past when anyone else would even be on campus. Why not?”

His voice changed pitch, especially when Ezreal twisted a nipple, “I really don't think this is a good idea...”

“Why not, Taric? Tell me you honestly have not fantasized about this,” He nipped Taric's neck before scooting back slightly to see his face. It was flush, betraying what Taric truly thought. “Let's just turn off the lights and that way even if someone does pass by, they'll assume no one is in here,” Ezreal put his lips against his ear, biting softly. Taric moaned quietly. “That is, if you think you can be quiet.”

He flipped the light switch off and waited for his eyes to adjust to only the glow of the computer for light. Then he slid from the desk into Taric's lap, not even caring what items fell to the floor. 

“Ezreal, try to be-” Taric started to chide, but Ezreal kissed him, rubbing his body against Taric's. It was the moan against his mouth that let Ezreal know he wasn't in all that much trouble.

“How do your fantasies play out Taric? Do I do you from behind over your desk? Face-to-face? Do you fuck me?” Taric squirmed as Ezreal whispered suggestions, undoing the buttons of his shirt, kissing down his neck. Clearly he had decided to participate, standing with Ezreal still on him, kissing him on the lips. He turned them so he was seated on the desk, Ezreal on top of him here.

“I want you so badly, Ezreal,” He whispered against his ear, and Ezreal could feel through their mutual clothing that Taric wasn't just trying to make the mood sexier. Emboldened, Ezreal undid Taric's pants, before sliding off of him, taking Taric's pants to his ankles. Snatching the lotion from the floor, Ezreal pumped several times, ensuring his fingers were well-covered. When he pressed a finger to Taric's entrance, it was Taric who moved his hips down onto him.

He moaned, and Ezreal pulled him into a kiss, “Do you want me to gag you? Cause if anyone is here, you're going to give us away.”

Taric pointed to the drawer, and sure enough there were ties in it, rolled to keep them pristine and unwrinkled. Ezreal pulled his fingers out, before using his make-shift gag for Taric, tying it behind his head.

When he put his fingers back in, Taric groaned, but the sound was dampened substantially. Satisfied that he was ready, Ezreal removed his fingers, using his hands to quickly undo his own pants, pushing them down. Pumping the lotion dispenser several times, he coated his dick in preparation. Then he took Taric in one thrust, his professor throwing his head back, the muffled moan loud in the quiet room.

Ezreal began to thrust, pushing Taric's legs up, Taric gripping the edge of the desk firmly with his hands. His breaths echoed in the room, but Ezreal was able to suppress any other sounds, biting his lip harshly.

Then he heard the loud thuds of footsteps in the hall. Taric froze, a wild look of horror on his features. Ezreal continued, but slower now, trying to discern who it was. Then he heard the voice of Jayce, Vi, and Jinx storming down the halls.

“It's not that big a deal! I only blew up two of them!”

“Jinx, they cost over six hundred each. What on earth am I going to tell the board?”

“Relax, Jayce. They won't fire you,” Vi was comforting him.

“Just blame Vi! Her job doesn't matter!”

“What the fuck, Jinx?” Their voices continued to echo down the hall.

As soon as their voices retreated, Ezreal looked to Taric. “Can we still finish this?” To be fair, Ezreal was still hard and still in Taric. Still hard himself, Taric was blushing but nodding. Ezreal chuckled quietly, “You'd be into exhibitionism if you weren't such a nervous personality, huh?”

The blush was heavier now, making even his ears appear red; it was hard to see in the dimly lit room, but Ezreal knew. He pounded into Taric, using a hand to jerk him off at the same time. Taric squeezed his eyes shut, focusing on his breathing and staying quiet.

His orgasm was unmissable, Taric tensing, a strangled noise escaping his throat, ejaculating across his chest and Ezreal's hand. Ezreal let him ride it out, before finishing inside Taric after a few more thrusts. As he pulled out, it occurred to him that he probably should have taken Taric's shirt all the way off, since a bit had gotten onto his shirt.

Taric wasn't thinking about this, wincing as Ezreal pulled out. Ezreal promptly undid the tie, putting it near Taric's stuff, aware he would want to take it home and wash it. It was during this moment that Taric snagged a tissue and began to clean himself, noticing he'd gotten cum on his shirt. He wiped it off, the embarrassment evident on his features again.

“Taric, it's not that big a deal.”

“Ugh, I know, I just...” Taric shrugged helplessly. “I don't know how to relax.”

“Take me home, Taric,” Ezreal kissed him, smiling. “I'll help you relax.” He followed it with a wink.


	29. Midterms

Garen's schedule was near perfect. Now that he had experience, he knew how to deal with the students who came to him more efficiently. Since it was off-season for football, everything moved inside to weight training. Which Garen loved and thought was super easy; all-in-all, things were great.

Even things with Darius seemed really solid. An interesting conversation had come up in the recent past, that for days after put a smile on his face for reasons he couldn't quite pin.

“Can I bring some stuff over?”

He'd been brushing his teeth, still naked in his bathroom. Darius was leaned against the door, arms crossed.

“Like what?” Garen asked, after spitting out the tooth paste. Seriously, Darius had a toothbrush and deodorant on the sink counter, shampoo and body wash in the shower, and some protein bar shit in the kitchen. What was he asking?

At the door, Darius switched his balance to his other foot. It was as close to a nervous gesture as the man had. “Clothes and shit.”

Garen immediately read this for what Darius meant to say, but did his pride a favor and overlooked it. “Yeah, bring over whatever you want. I'm sure there's some room in my closet.” He wondered when Darius would officially move in, but said nothing.

Then one night as they were making out on the couch, television blaring in the background, Garen heard a knock at the door.

Darius let him go and Garen looked through the peephole. “Shit, it's Lux,” He hissed at Darius. Who shrugged from the couch.

“What, you want me to hide or something?”

Garen frowned, “Please?”

He shook his head and went to Garen's room, pulling the door behind him. He turned the television on in there, which Garen knew he could excuse as him just forgetting. Lux knocked again and he opened the door this time.

“I was beginning to think you weren't at home...” She sounded sad.

“What's going on?” She burst into tears, rushing into Garen's arms. His urge to kill whoever had done this blinded him for half a second, before he hugged her close. “Come on inside, Lux.”

She stepped inside, letting out a half-laugh, “You have the TV on in two rooms? You're ridiculous.”

He guided her to the couch turning the one off there. It was much quieter now, so he sat beside her and waited.

“I just needed a non-judgmental ear,” Lux looked up to Garen, eyes still red.

“Yeah, anytime.”

“So... I haven't told anyone yet, but I'm dating someone, and...” She swallowed hard, struggling to continue. Garen tried not to let the tensing in his muscles show. If he needed to hurt someone, he wouldn't want Lux to know. “And, I know it's stupid, but we just had a big fight and I just... I don't know who else to talk to.”

“What happened?” He tried not to ask who. All good things in time.

“Ugh, it's so stupid. We were just talking and next thing I know we're yelling about... stupid stuff.”

“He didn't hurt you, right?”

“Oh, uh, no, and...” She looked away. “She would never.”

“She?” Garen's voice pitched a little too high, and mentally he prayed Darius had the television loud enough he wasn't hearing any of this.

“Uh, yeah. You know Quinn? Uhm, we've been seeing each other since December...”

That would make it barely more than three months, Garen guessed. He couldn't exactly be angry with her; Darius' and his relationship was nearing the six month mark. It wasn't like he had told anyone, let alone Lux.

“Can I stay here tonight?” Lux suddenly asked. “I just don't want to go to the dorms right now. She lives on the same floor and I need a night to think on things.”

Garen hugged her, kissing her on the head, “Of course. Couch okay?”

“Couch is fine. Just loan me a pillow?”  
He realized he'd be going without a pillow and unfortunately, he was just going to have to deal. “Lemme get you a cover and a pillow from my room.”

“I can help,” She moved to stand. Garen stopped her.

“I'd rather you didn't go into my room. It's a mess.” His voice hardly sounded distressed at all.

“Alright,” Lux sat back down, then changed her mind again. “I'll get some water.”

Opening and closing the door as quickly as he could, Garen snapped his pillow up and some sheets from the drawer. Darius rose an eyebrow, the unasked question answered as Garen swept out the door with the items.

After setting up Lux on the couch, Garen turned off all the lights and returned to the bedroom. He clicked the lock on the door as quietly as possible as he entered.

“She's staying the night?” Darius mouthed, squinting at Garen.

“She's upset. I'm not kicking her out on the street,” Garen stripped down to his boxers, before getting into the bed.

Darius kicked off all his clothes, then slid under the covers. He pushed his pillow to Garen's usual place, put an arm behind his head as he laid down. Garen started to push it back, but Darius grabbed his wrist, staring at him intently. “Just use it,” Darius whispered.

He laid into it, glad to have a pillow. With a click, the television was turned off. They never just went to bed, so the silence of the night seemed really intense. Garen stared at Darius as he lay beside him. Darius kept his eyes closed for a while, before meeting Garen's gaze. “Go to sleep, Garen.”

Garen let out the tiniest chuckle, “Goodnight, Darius.”

 

In the morning, Lux tapped quietly on his door. “Garen? Are you awake?” Darius poked Garen until he too heard the noise.

“Yeah,” His voice was hoarse, it was obvious he had just woke up.

“Listen, I was about to go. You don't have to get up.”

This motivated Garen, “Wait, hold on,” He rasped. “Just let me put a shirt on.” Snatching a shirt and pants from the floor and whipping them on, Garen toed out the door. Luckily, his bed was positioned in a way that it wasn't entirely visible from the door.

“Thank you so much for letting me stay,” She hugged him before stepping back. This was when Garen realized his unfortunate choice in shirt. It was one of his v-necks, one that made the hickeys near his collar very evident. Lux's eyes were wide, “You are seeing someone...”

“Lux-”

She held up a hand, “Introduce me sometime. Because if you introduce Jarvan to her first, I will be seriously mad at you.” Then she glanced again at his closed bedroom door, “Wait, is she here right now?”

Garen didn't even get to open his mouth to respond. “She's here right now? I interrupted date night?” Internally, Garen swore; why wasn't he a better liar?

“Holy shit,” She lowered her voice, “It's that serious? She spends the night and stuff? Tryndamere mentioned the hickeys almost six moths ago. Why haven't you introduced me?”

“I will, I swear Lux, just not right now,” He figured it wouldn't cost his college career at this point if anyone else knew, but it might jack up Darius' job. “After graduation, okay?”

“That's like, in three months,” Lux said pointedly, letting some of her annoyance show.

“I promise, Lux,” Garen held out his pinkie like they did as children. She chuckled at the gesture but took his pinkie with her own.

“Me before Jarvan, okay?”

“Always,” He hugged her and let her out. “I love you, Lux.”

“Love you too, Garen.”

 

Darius had commandeered his pillow back when Garen returned to the bedroom. “She doesn't know you're bi?”

“I'm not,” Garen said so fast he hadn't even processed his response. Darius laughed aloud.

“I've heard you scream my name while I fuck you more times than I can count. You're bisexual, unless I'm the only exception you've ever had, which I doubt.”

“I've never fucked any other dude than you,” Garen huffed, pulling off the jeans he'd put on, but removing nothing else, he got back under the covers. “I'm going back to sleep.” He was reminded of his lack of pillow as his head touched the mattress.

“Tell me that you wouldn't have fucked Jarvan in a heartbeat if he had asked, and I'll never bring it up again,” Darius was smiling darkly.

“Jarvan doesn't swing that way.”

Darius laughed, “Sure he doesn't, Garen.”

Garen let an irritated noise out, sitting back up and heading to the couch to get his pillow. When he grabbed it, he was halfway urged to just lay on the couch, annoyed with Darius. But he returned to the bedroom, having always preferred beds to couches.

When he settled back in, laying on his back, Darius leaned over and kissed him. “So, I'm an exception?” Darius asked, keeping his voice low.

“Ugh, don't get off thinking you're something special,” Garen closed his eyes.

“Hah, alright Garen. Just so I know where I stand.”

He opened them again, looking at Darius as he looked down at him. Lifting an arm, he pulled Darius into another kiss. It was intimate and slow; something was changing in their relationship and neither could even admit to it.

“You know, we got interrupted last night,” Darius added a little kiss as follow-up.

“Yeah, we did.”

“Want to pick up where we left off?”

Garen laughed, he couldn't help it. “Yeah.” He rolled over and let Darius lay down before pressing himself against him, kissing him once more. Darius threw the covers out of the way, working his hands under Garen's shirt. Garen lifted up to let Darius take it off, who laughed as he flung it away.

Darius trailed kissing down his neck, before kissing over one of his hickeys. “How do you intend to introduce me to her?”

“Carefully,” Garen muttered as Darius trailed a finger down his chest, tugging at the elastic of his boxers.

“You sure put on a lot of clothes to just say goodbye to her.”

“Chaffing sucks,” He replied, lifting his hips as Darius' slid them from his form.

They kissed again and as it broke, Garen continued. “Do you want to meet her?”

Both naked, they stared at one another. “You've met Draven,” Darius shrugged.

“Yeah, but,” Garen diverted his eyes. “Our family does shit together. Like holidays and birthdays...” He waved a hand in a circle to gesture other events. “We're really close.”

Darius made a face, but nodded, “Yeah. If that's what this requires, I can do it.” He put a hand behind Garen's head, drawing him close for another kiss. Garen put his hand on Darius' lower back, pressing them close, then let his hand sink lower squeezing Darius' ass.

“It's all serious talk and then you pull shit like that?”

“The conversation was getting too heavy,” Garen responded, squeezing again.

“Knock it off.”

He squeezed as hard as he could, Darius making a grunt of annoyance. With his surprising speed, he pinned Garen down to the bed, kissing him roughly. Garen laughed into the kiss, until Darius pressed his hips into Garen's, earning a drawn out moan.

“Just use your fucking words if you want me.”

Garen tilted his head so he could whisper into Darius' ear, “I want you, Darius.”

The lube was always in reach anymore, so Darius leaned up to the side table and snagged it. Opening it, he slicked two of his fingers before pressing into Garen. He gasped, so Darius continued scissoring him slowly. Once he was ready, Darius pulled his fingers out, coating his own dick in the slick liquid before pushing inside. Garen groaned, throwing his head back against the bed.

Once fully inside, Darius guided Garen's legs closer to his shoulders, then laid across Garen, kissing him gently. As if on cue, Garen wrapped his arms around Darius' shoulders, holding him close. Darius kept his thrusts slow, letting Garen feel each movement of his hips. Then Garen tied his ankles over Darius' back; it was Darius who groaned at this, the angle letting him go deeper.

Soon he was thrusting with his whole power, Garen moaning below him. Garen released one arm from Darius' shoulders, stroking himself between them. When Garen came, he gripped Darius so tight, not just with his arms and legs, but body as a whole, that Darius came with a grunt of pleasure. They were kissing as the rode out their respective afterglows, Garen having not released Darius from his arms. When he did let go, Darius slid out to a sharp gasp from Garen as he pulled out.

“Why don't we take a shower?”

Garen laid his sticky hand across his chest and shook his head sleepily. “Five more minutes.”

Darius kissed him on the forehead, “Alright then.”

He let Garen sleep more than five minutes.


	30. Graduation, Confessions

This wasn't a conversation Garen was looking forward to. He knew it had to happen, before Darius and Lux could meet, but he still wasn't excited for it.

“Hey, do you have free time this weekend?” Garen asked Lux on the phone, graduation was two weeks away. Darius was seated at the desk he'd brought over, grading papers; Garen could see his subtle shift in posture that meant he was listening in. _Ugh_.

“Yeah, I've got some time Sunday! Wanna catch lunch?” Lux always sounded so happy when he called.

“That sounds perfect. Pick the place.” Darius shifted back in the chair, turning his head to watch Garen now. It didn't help his nerves and he wasn't even going to tell Lux right now.

“What about that place we used to go when we were kids? Smoothie Shoppe? Remember that ridiculous place?”

Garen found himself laughing, “Sure, if that's what you want. Noon?”  
“Noon's good. I'll see you then, Garen!”

“Yeah, see you then,” He sighed when he hit the end key.

“It won't be as bad as you think it will be,” Darius said, watching as Garen's hands fiddled with the phone anxiously. “And even if it is bad, she'll come around in time.”

“Thanks, Darius,” Though he didn't mean to sound dismissive, it's how his tone came across.

“I'm serious.”

“I know,” Garen replied, meeting his gaze now. Darius smiled and it wasn't his usual threatening facade.

 

Lux was dressed in shorts and a cute frilly top. Garen smiled at his little sister; she really was becoming quite the beauty.

“Are you excited about graduating? It's so close!” She began as soon as they sat down.

He let out a breath, “Yeah, I can't believe it's already here.” The waiter approached so they ordered their drinks. “I'm more nervous about the draft, to be honest.”

“Oh yeah! All that qualifying stuff is coming up soon! Man, you're so busy!”

“Hah, yeah...” Garen swallowed, and attempted to say what needed said, “Listen-” The waiter was back with their drinks. They ordered their food this time and Garen tried again.

“I wanted to talk to you about the person I'm dating.”

Lux swirled her spoon through her smoothie. “Okay, yeah...” She trailed off, obviously confused about where this was going.

Expressing his thoughts had never been his forte, so Garen swallowed again. “Yeah, uh, listen. Can you promise to not freak out first?”

Very slowly, Lux nodded, “Sure, Garen.”

“I'm dating a guy.”

She'd put a mouthful of smoothie to her lips, which luckily she hadn't tried to eat first. Lux put it back into the glass slowly, “You are?” Her voice was incredulous.

“Yeah,” Garen nodded stiffly.

“ _You_ are?”

“Yes, Lux.”

“Who?”

“Can you promise to not freak out again?”

“Maybe?”

The waiter had reappeared with their food; he smiled though he knew she could feel the tension of the awkward situation. “Need anything else guys?”

“No,” They said simultaneously. The waiter left them promptly.

“I need you to promise.”

Lux nodded slowly, “Okay, I promise.”

“Uh, so, uh, you know Doctor Kirves right?”

She deadpanned, looking directly at Garen, before she questioned loudly, “What?!”

“You said you wouldn't freak out,” Garen was ducking his head, hissing his words.

“No,” Lux said, shaking her head. “No fucking way, no.”

Garen sat there quietly, feeling queasy. The smell of food wasn't helping.

Finally, Lux seemed to recover enough, that she faced Garen, eyes full of doubt, “How?”

“We started talking? We have a lot in common? Things just worked out that way?”

Her face warped again into horror, “But Tryndamere said...”

He shook his head, putting his palm against his forehead, “Listen, Tryndamere needs to learn to shut the fuck up. No one talks about what he looks like in the locker room.”

“Is he abusing you?” She hissed, leaning across the table.

“God, no,” Garen responded, shaking his head.

Lux nodded slowly, with purpose. “I want to meet him,” She shook her head. “Okay, I know I've met him, but with you. I want to see how he acts with you.” Lux took a sip of her smoothie. “After graduation. That Sunday.”

“Alright,” He agreed. She said nothing for a moment, then picked up her fork.

“Let's eat.”

 

With the last name of Crownguard, Garen got to sit nowhere near anyone else he knew. Not that any of his friends were in his major anyway, but still. Jarvan smiled at him from several rows back, Tryndamere further behind, goofing around on his phone.

Ashe crossed the stage first, the School of Business being one of the first to cross the stage. The School of Mathematics wasn't too far behind that; Garen stepped up the stairs after they called his name. The roar of his family coupled with Tryndamere's family could have brought the roof down. Darius shook his hand, raising an eyebrow ever so subtly; Garen smiled in return. Dean Lightshield knew him personally as well, and gave him a heartier handshake than most of the other graduates.

As he passed down and around, Jarvan, sitting at the edge of his row, leaned out to give him a high-five.

“Congrats,” He said smiling, though Garen couldn't hear him fully over the crowd shouting for the next graduate.

“You too.”

 

His family went out to eat and it was pretty hectic trying to answer every question his parents and extended family had for him.

“When are physicals?” His father asked as he ate.

“Oh, uh, next week. Wednesday.”

“It's so soon!” His mother cooed, smiling in pride. “I know you're a shoe-in!”  
Garen knew he was a shoe-in as well, already having met people who wanted to draft him.

Lux chatted happily with all their relatives, up until it was time to call it a day.

She approached Garen with purpose. “So, tomorrow.”

“Name the place and time. We're free all day.” Garen felt like he was signing away his fate or something right now. He wondered how he would ever introduce Darius to his entire family. Maybe in a few years, depending on how tomorrow went.

“Noon, Smoothie Shoppe because there will never not be a time I don't want to eat there,” She smiled at that. It helped put Garen at ease.

“Sounds great, we'll see you then.”

 

The next morning though, all of Garen's nerves were back. Darius hugged him from behind as he brushed his teeth with more force than necessary.

“Relax. It's not going to be a big deal.”

“Says you,” Darius kissed at the nape of his neck. “I have the unfortunate pleasure of Tryndamere's big mouth telling the whole world how marked up I am.”

Garen frowned at Darius' chuckle at that, feeling the gentle nick of his teeth where he had earlier been kissing. “And I swear to god, if you add another before we leave, I will kick your ass.”

“I would pay to see you try and kick my ass.”

“I could take you,” Garen said confidently.

“Of course you could,” Darius barbed back.

Shrugging him off, Garen spat the toothpaste and rinsed his mouth. Then he went to his closet to pick one of his short sleeved turtle necks from the closet. As he looked at it, he sighed, switching out to circular collared, regular t-shirt. He prayed Lux wouldn't ask too many questions of Darius' and their sex life. Garen wasn't sure where Darius drew the line for TMI.

It was in this mood that Garen drove them to the Smoothie Shoppe. He hadn't told Darius ahead of time where they were going and he gave Garen the most pained look imaginable when he parked in front of the restaurant.

“How old is she again?”

“She'll be twenty this year.”

“Ah.”

“I'm sure they serve salads so you can keep your girlish figure.”

Darius gave him a pointed glare, “I'm not the one putting on weight.”

“You realize they expect me to weight about ten more pounds before drafting me, right? If I don't eat, I can't gain muscle.”

“You won't say that bullshit when you're thirty.”

“Whatever,” Garen got out of the car and Darius followed. Lux was standing by the entrance, looking pensive. She brightened at seeing Garen, but her expression kind of froze again at seeing Darius with him.

_It's going to be okay_ , Garen chanted to himself.

No one really said anything as they entered the restaurant doors.

“How many?” The greeter lady asked, smiling at them, obviously thinking they were a strange trio.

“Three,” Garen and Lux said at the same time.

“This way,” She led them to a table. It was the same one Lux and he had shared previously. Garen swallowed his nerves.

“Your waiter's name is Sarah and our special is the salmon! Thanks for choosing us guys,” The lady left back to her podium.

“So...” Lux started, she had sat on one side by herself, the boys on the other together. Luckily the booths were extra long at this place, since both had significant shoulders. She obviously had no idea how even to address her brother's boyfriend. “What do I call you?”

“Darius is fine.”

“Darius,” She said, just trying it out. She nodded. “How, uh... was your semester?”

“The usual.”

The waitress appeared, smiling in the way all waitresses did. “What can I get you guys to drink?”

“Water,” Darius and Garen replied in sync. She jotted it down and turned to Lux.

“You, sweetheart?”

“A small strawberry milkshake, thank you.”

“Alright, guys. Let me go get these drinks and I'll be back to take your order, okay?”

“Okay, thank you,” Lux responded singularly this time. She turned her attention back to Darius. “Are you teaching this summer?”

“Both semesters, three classes each, all lower level math classes.”

She nodded slowly. Then she squinted at him, analyzing him, sitting beside her brother. “Do you love him?”

Garen opened his mouth to chide her, but Darius was already responding.

“Yes, I love him.”

“You're good to him?”

“You don't treat people you love like shit, so yeah. Unless he has complaints, I think I've done alright by him.”

Garen felt like his whole upper torso was on fire. _What was this conversation?_ It was like he wasn't even present. His embarrassment and disbelief were competing in him for dominance; Darius had never once said how he felt about him. Was he being serious here?

“You know he's not very bright, right? Like, the fact that he's stayed with you so long means he's in for the long haul. You should have seen what a mess he was the last time he got dumped. I won't put up with you if you're using him.”

_Is she threatening him?_ Garen was reeling in horror.

“I wouldn't. I'm serious about him.”

Trying to decide if he could just cut out the back and leave, Garen turned to see the waitress back with their drinks.

“Sorry about the wait! The machine had a hiccup, so I was helping them fix it up. Two waters,” She put the glasses in front of each man. “And one milkshake,” She placed it and the mixing cup in front of Lux. “The extra is free, no cost. What can I get everyone?”

Garen frantically looked over the menu. “The chicken salad for me,” Lux said.

“Same,” Darius added.

“The steak,” Garen said, not seeing anything he'd actually want. “Medium rare, please.”

“Want the works on your potato?”

“Yeah, that sounds awesome.”

“Alright, guys. I'll get this in for you. Let me know if you need anything else, my name is Sarah.”

“That's disgusting, Garen,” Lux muttered as the waitress left.

“He's seriously gained three pounds since finals week,” Darius said, looking to Garen.

“I am supposed to gain ten pounds, for god's sake. It's all muscle, anyway.”

“No, it's not. You haven't even been to the gym in a week.”

“I still go running and use the equipment at the apartment. It's not like I've just lazed around doing nothing since the semester ended.”

“Sure, three pull-ups a day is working out. How many calories does watching television burn?”

Lux was giggling, before it turned into full on laughter. “You two fight like an old married couple.”

That shut them both up real fast. To which Lux laughed some more. The food appeared during this, and Sarah gave their table a very skeptical look as she set out the plates.

Garen still ate everything in front of him. Fuck them both if they thought he didn't deserve it.

The rest of the meal was fairly silent, with a few questions from Lux specifically to Garen and his future plans. But towards the end of her milkshake extra, Lux looked up with a serious expression.

“Listen, whenever you're ready to tell the parents, I'm behind you a hundred percent.”

“Thanks, Lux,” He smiled over to her. “Same for you.”

Darius put a hand on his shoulder and squeezed before finishing his plate. This action also made Lux smile.

 

“That wasn't bad at all,” Darius said as he toed off his shoes inside the apartment.

“Yeah. Yeah, it wasn't,” Garen fell into his couch, letting the relief flow across him. Sitting beside him, Darius leaned down and took a kiss. “Did you...” Garen struggled to continue with Darius so close to his face. “Mean what you said to Lux?”

“Yes,” Darius answered, maintaining eye contact with him.

“You've never... said that to me,” He continued.

“You've only ever said it drunk.”

“I- what? When was I drunk?”

“At Draven's party.”

“Oh.”

The silence felt heavy, so Garen slid a hand behind Darius' head and pulled him into another kiss. “I love you, Darius Kirves.”

Darius let out a huff of air through his nose in laughter. “I love you, Garen Crownguard.”

Garen tied his hands behind Darius' neck, forcing him downward into another kiss. After it ended, Darius pushed him into the couch, kissing at his neck. “I'm not letting you go.”

“You don't really have any competition, you know-” The “oh” of know came out like a shout when Darius bit him hard at the nape of his neck.

“We confess and you don't want to make love? Just argue and shit like we normally do? Fine,” Darius pressed his shirt up, Garen sitting up some so he could take it off.

“You really aren't that great at making love anyway- Argh-” Darius had bit a nipple with no warning beforehand, but Garen arched into the sensation, pain too much of a turn on for him. “Just fuck me then, asshole.”

“I'd be offended of your appraisal of my skill, if I gave a fuck,” Darius undid his belt, grabbing Garen's dick through his boxers. Garen was panting at this point, already hard and wanting. He sat up, kissing Darius hard, biting lip to gain access inside.

“I never said you were bad at fucking,” Garen whispered, pressing his lower half up against Darius. “But maybe sometime I can give you pointers on how to make love to somebody without chewing them up first.”

“But you like it so much,” Darius whispered back, biting Garen's ear, pushing him back into the couch. He threw his shirt aside as he sat back up, tugging the rest of Garen's clothes off his body. “We really need to buy lube for every room.”

“It's coming out of your paycheck,” Garen sat back up, sliding out from under Darius. “Let's just move it to the bedroom.”

“I love you, Garen,” Darius said, grabbing him by the wrist and pulling him back into his lap. They made out again, Darius chuckling, clearly enjoying himself. Garen was hard still and all this foreplay was starting to drive him insane. Darius bit at his neck again, kissing his chest before Garen pushed him back.

“Bedroom. Now.”

“Alright,” Darius stood when Garen did, looking over Garen as they took it to the bedroom. He tossed his pants off as Garen threw himself on the bed. Darius was on top of him in seconds, kissing and humming in approval. Garen leaned back to the side table and handed him the lube.

He couldn't stop himself from laughing as he cracked it open, pouring it over his dick. Then he pushed Garen's legs apart and took him in one thrust.

Garen shouted, moaning as Darius began to thrust hard and fast. “P-professor-”

“Ha, I'm not your professor anymore, Garen.”

But it didn't register, Garen continuing to moan as Darius continued to pound into him. He wrapped a free hand around Garen's dick, pumping him as he thrust. Garen was gasping, a hand tangling into Darius' hair, pulling him into a kiss.

They continued kissing as Garen felt his orgasm approaching, moaning into the kiss as he came. Darius gave out a gasp as he came as well, lips still locked with Garen's. Once Garen let go of his hair, they stared at each other, both smiling at one another.

It was a far less starved kiss that Garen pulled Darius into now, Darius still inside him, softening. “I love you, Darius...”

They kissed and Darius slid out himself out, laying beside Garen in the bed. Together, they fell asleep, Garen opted not for the first time, to shower in the morning.


	31. Summer break

Ezreal couldn't believe his first year was already over. But he was also quite okay with this current turn of events. Taric, with his incredible connections, had worked out a way for him to intern with an archeology team over the summer.

“How did I get so lucky to find you?” Ezreal asked, laying naked beside Taric in his bed. Taric rolled over, stealing a kiss.

“How did _I_ get so lucky to get _you_?” Taric replied, poking Ezreal gently in the side.

“Still, it'll be lonely this summer without you...” Ezreal rolled onto his side, looking at Taric.

“So, I have a secret...” He trailed off, smiling at Ezreal.

“You've been keeping a secret from me?”

“Yeah.”

“Well, spill.”

“I'm going as the geologist for their team this Summer as well...”

Ezreal opened his mouth, but no sound came out, “No way. No way!”

“I debated just letting you go and then rounding the corner and just going, “Surprise!” but I didn't know if you'd appreciate that.”

“No, I wouldn't have appreciated that cause you can bet your ass I intend to have celebratory sex right now.”

“We just had sex...”

“And we're about to have it again,” Ezreal decided, climbing on top of Taric, kissing him sweetly.

“We-we'll have to have separate rooms, th-though-” Taric groaned as Ezreal kissed down his neck, sucking at the nape, leaving a small mark there.

“I can sneak in to yours, or you can sneak into mine. I know you aren't one to share a room unless you have, too,” Ezreal whispered, continuing his descent. He put his lips over Taric's nipple before licking across it, enjoying the moan it elicited. “So, it shouldn't be too hard to get you alone at least some.”

“E-Ezreal,” Taric threw his head back as Ezreal passed a tongue over his belly button, dipping in for a moment before moving on. At Taric's base, Ezreal drew back, using a hand to stroke Taric as he decided what to do next.

“Oral? Penetration? In the swing?” Ezreal smirked, eyeing the door. He'd never let Taric take it down, every complaint met with him fucking Taric in it. “Or what if you were to ride me?”

Taric laughed, despite being toyed with, “My reward for joining you this summer is to do all the work when you fuck me?”

“Say you aren't fond of the idea and I'll think of something else.”

He let out a sighing laugh and sat up, pressing Ezreal back in his ascent.

“Spoiled,” Taric laughed, reaching to snag the lube, pumping Ezreal with his hand and pouring some lube over Ezreal's dick. His slick hand moved so smoothly, for a minute Ezreal though he might just lay there and let Taric jerk him off. But then he spread his legs over Ezreal, holding Ezreal's dick in place as he slid down and Ezreal forgot all his other thoughts.

Ezreal took in a sharp breath as Taric moaned, taking him inside. Taric looked down to him, eyes hooded, and gripped his ponytail tie and tugged it loose.

“Wow,” Ezreal breathed out, admiring his lover above him. Then Taric placed a hand on his stomach, pressing lightly, and began to move. His pace was slow, lifting his body with purpose before coming down onto Ezreal's hips. “T-Taric-”

“Ezreal-” Taric moaned back, letting the hand already on Ezreal's torso roam some, continuing to take his body up and down. It was a great angle, taking Ezreal deep inside Taric with no effort but gravity alone. A fine sweat was on Taric's brow, hair falling forward as he worked. His brow was furled in concentration and pleasure, continuing his movements.

Ezreal put his hands to Taric's hips, squeezing him there. Taric groaned when he pulled on his ass cheeks, spreading him just a bit more. Then Ezreal thrust up as Taric came down, Taric moaning loudly at the change in sensation.

It was all the encouragement he needed; as Taric came down, Ezreal thrust up, meeting each other half way.

Soon, Taric was panting, so Ezreal wrapped a hand around Taric's dick, stroking him along with their pace.

“Oh, Ezreal-” Taric groaned, rolling his hips to buck into Ezreal's hand. Then they were both going as fast as they could, Taric trembling as his orgasm approached.

“Ezreal-” He cried as he came, ejaculate making a high arch, splashing on his chest. Ezreal was breathless, caught in the intensity of the moment before him, just as his orgasm hit his body.

“Taric-” Ezreal moaned, holding Taric's hips as he thrust a few more times, riding his orgasm out. Both breathing heavily, Taric ambled off, falling beside Ezreal in the bed.

“I love you,” Taric whispered, trying to get his hair out of his face, pulling his hair tie from his wrist to pull it back once more.

Ezreal took the tie from him, pushing his hair from his face, kissing him. “Just leave it for tonight,” They laid in silence a while before Ezreal pressed his head against Taric's forehead. “I love you.”

Taric put an arm around Ezreal, cuddling him close and quickly fell asleep. In the darkness of the night, Ezreal brushed through his hair, admiring the angles of his face in the dim light. Finally, he pressed a kiss to Taric's forehead before settling to sleep.

After all, they were leaving for the dig site in two days. He'd need all the sleep he could get before then.

 

The dig site was incredible. Ezreal could hardly stop himself from being involved in everything. He helped dig, he helped file, he helped Taric sort samples; it was heaven on earth.

“This is the greatest!” He shouted one morning as the team headed to their work area. The whole group laughed pleasantly.

“When you decide to do this full time, I'm sure Taric can help you find a job,” Doctor Skarner added one day, assisting Taric with his work.

“Hell, I hope one day to lead an Archeology team and have him as my lead Geologist! He taught me everything I know about rocks, after all!”

Taric blushed and the rest of the team laughed.

 

And true to Ezreal's deductions, they both had their own rooms, so Ezreal sneaked into Taric's room every night, happy to be near him. Not just for sex, though that was nice, too.

“This is what I want in life,” Ezreal murmured in the dark one night. “Adventure and challenge, my lover working with me at my side... It's almost too perfect.” With this he turned to Taric, smiling at the handsome man beside him. “Thank you.”

“Heh, you're welcome, Ezreal,” Taric snagged a kiss. Then he got quiet, looking to the ceiling. “I've missed being in the field...”

“Really?”

“Yeah. I mean, I quit before, not only because I wanted to teach, but that it was lonely. But now, I mean, if you really did become an archaeologist, we'd be together and...” He trailed off, clearly in his own thoughts.

“Yes,” Ezreal said suddenly. “I'm going to become an archaeologist and you are coming with me to the sites. It's decided. You have three more years to teach, and then you're mine alone.”

“Ezreal, you seriously-”

“I'm serious,” Ezreal sat up, looking over Taric. “Three years. Then you and I can both be in the field where we belong. Skarner is already talking about my skill and has offered to write my recommendation letters. It's decided.” He looked at Taric, “Cause it's what you want too, right?”

“Yes, Ezreal,” Taric placed a hand behind his neck and drew him down into a kiss. “I love you so much, Ezreal. I couldn't imagine being luckier than I am.”

“In terms of luck, I have you completely beaten. Look at all I have,” He spread his arms to the room. “I'm at an archeology site, I have the most handsome man in the world as a boyfriend, I'm already being offered jobs. My life is pretty damn perfect.”

“Spoiled rotten, and all I've done is encourage you.”

“Yeah, you have. Cause you love me.”

“Can't deny that,” Taric pulled him down into his arms.

“I love you, Taric.”

“I love you too, Ezreal.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for reading this story! I hope you aren't too disappointed that it's over now... I haven't had a great deal of ideas where to go with this for a while, so I knew it was time to end it. If I do though have some flash of inspiration, I'll add to it again... But I don't want to get anyone's hopes up. I've appreciated all the kudos and comments. You guys are all wonderful <3

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
